History Rewritten: BrokenStar
by DawnStars1247
Summary: AU :What if Brokenstar wasn't a cruel, cold hearted murderer? What if he was the opposite: the noble leader Raggedstar saw in him when he bacame Deputy. Dawnstar and Timberclaw can't just sit and watch history tell Brokenstar's bloody life story.
1. Chapter 1

History Rewritten: Brokenstar

Alliegences: as they are in Bluestar's Prophecy and Crookedstar's Promise.

Prologue: The evening was quite in Starclan territory. Not a living thing stirred. The sky was beginning to fade into orange as the sun sunk below the horizon. In a pool, glittering with starlight, images of terrifying battles and bloodshed popped in and out of reality. The past and the future yet to come were written in the pool. A cat padded as silent as the moonlight itself towards the troubled waters. It was a she cat with shimmering silver fur lined with stars and ears and paws dappled white. Her dark, amber eyes filled with sympathy at the pool below here. Just as silent as the silver she cat, a shadow found its place beside her. "Dawnstar, what are you doing here? You know we are powerless against this fate written in the stars." The deep, rich voice said.

"I know, Timberclaw. But it makes me so disappointed and sad. He could have been the leader his father saw in him and one that Starclan could welcome instead of a cold hearted murderer. His clan could have had moons of peace, Shadowclan would have been great." Dawnstar said, barely more than a whisper, turning around to see her companion: a stocky and handsome brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes. Timberclaw felt the same feelings Dawnstar did. No cat deserved a life broken from the beginning.

"Maybe there **is** something we can do," Timberclaw meowed with slight excitement in his voice.

"And what is that?" Dawnstar asked puzzlement in her eyes.

"We'll change history!"

"Well, yes. That's what I wanted to do. But how?"

"First we have to find CinderHeart."

The two cats padded off back to the starry hunting grounds they came from. They had a plan in mind, and were going to make sure history was changed for the better.

Chapter 1 : _My name is Dawnstar. I was once the leader of Riverclan. Most stories told about me in all the clans depict me as a hero, a cat who was kind to all cats, a brave warrior who won every battle and the noble leader who led Riverclan to greatness. I was the best, Starclan was with me in every paw step of my life and I lived nine good lives. Some elders say that I was so powerful, not even the Three could match up to me and that I could change the world with a single thought or whim. But enough about me, we should be getting on the story that really did change history. _

Dawnstar was in pain. Not the good kind of pain that lets you know you're alive. The kind of pain that could kill a cat, the kind of pain that came after a battle and a medicine cat couldn't get there to heal you.

Her eyes were clamped shut, but she still had her other senses to tell her she wasn't in Starclan territory anymore. The sour scent of toadstools wrapped around her like moss in a nest. _Yes! It worked, the plan is in motion!_ She thought to herself, _I must be a tom now._ Then, something warm bumped into her side. It had scent similar to her own scent. _Yellowfang! Mama!_ Dawnstar nuzzled her mouth to a teat in her mother's belly. The milk tasted warm and rich, perfect for nourishing young kits. Dawstar turned to feel a lump beside her. _This must be one of Brokenstar's sisters._ She prodded her sister with a paw, she squirmed a bit, but Dawnstar could tell she was losing life fast. _No! Don't go! I need a sibling! _Dawnstar felt a wave of sadness come over her, but she pushed the feeling aside. The plan had to be fulfilled. Plus, the kit would be taken care of by the Queens in Starclan. That thought made her feel a little better. The warm body that was nestled against her moved away. Dawnstar squeaked in surprise as she toppled to the ground. A sudden fear came flood her, like the fear kits have when they lose their parents. She truly was a kit, of course she felt that way. Dawnstar mentally slapped herself. It wasn't like Yellowfang was going to die and never come back. DawnStar suddenly felt a soft tongue lap at her head. _ Yellowfang must have gone to bury my sister. _Then, she could feel herself being lifted into the air. Yellowfang was carrying her to Shadowclan's camp, Dawnstar was sure of it.

Moments later, Dawnstar was placed on some soft ground. _The nursery? It has to be. _Dawnstar heard voices, one deep and one higher pitched, but sharp like thorns. _Raggedstar must be talking to Lizardstripe about me. _Dawnstar concluded.

"His name is Brokenkit," she heard her mother say, voice choked up with sadness that only Dawnstar could detect. _I really am a tom! _Dawnstar heard no more as she was placed by a soft body, Lizardstripe's belly. She suckled; she needed the nourishment. _This plan is going to work great! _Dawnstar thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

History Rewritten: Brokenstar

Chapter 2 : Brokenkit opened his eyes. _So this is Shadowclan's camp. I always wondered what it looked like. _Brokenkit looked at himself. He was covered in dark brown, tabby fur. He then looked over at his adopted mother's pelt. Striped like his, but a different colour. His adopted siblings looked similar to her, except one was all grey with only a few stripes. The Brokenkit scampered out of the nursery to a puddle that that sat in the center of the camp. Brokenkit saw his dark, amber eyes staring back at him. He smirked; his eyes were the same as they were when he was Dawnstar. _I don't think Brokenstar had eyes quite like mine, but it doesn't matter now. This is the first time the clan has seen what they think is Brokenkit. _Brokenkit wiggled his tail around to his face, a kink in it. What he was named after. Stirring cats in the nursery brought Brokenkit back to reality. He sped back to the nursery to find a very angry Lizardstripe about ready to burst with rage.

"Where were you? Do you know what it was like to find you gone as soon as I woke up? What if a fox got you? What would I tell Raggedstar? He'd flay me alive if he found out I lost his only son!" Lizardstripe spat at Brokenkit.

"I was only in the camp." Brokenkit said innocently.

"Only in the camp," Lizardstripe rolled her eyes. "You still could have been lost and hurt. Never leave without telling me." She growled at him. _Whoa, she's fiercer than I thought! I'm only two days old and she treats me like that! _Brokenkit saw his adopted mother walk out of the nursery to the fresh kill pile, still fuming about Brokenkit's incident. Lizardstripe returned to the nursery, a scowl lining her face and her eyes glowed with anger that refused to dissipate. "Get over here, Brokenkit," She growled. Brokenkit walked over to her. Lizardstripe lifted up a paw, and struck Brokenkit in the ear with her claws unsheathed! Brokenkit squealed, more in surprise than pain. _She didn't hit as hard as she could have, being a full grown warrior, but ow! That still hurt. No wonder Brokenstar had a bad life! This cat is horrible! _Brokenkit made himself whimper a little bit, trying to act like he was afraid of Lizardstripe when he really wasn't. His adopted mother turned away from him to eat her morning's meal. That's when Brokenkit bounded into the corner of the nursery to play with his adopted siblings. At least they thought of him as a family member. His grey sister saw him coming.

"Come play with us, Brokenkit!" Brokenkit gladly obliged. He joined in a game of moss ball. He picked up the ball of moss with his claws and flung it in the air. The other kits squealed with delight and ran after it.

"Brokenkit, stop making all that racket!" Lizardsripe was yowling at him now.

"But mama, we were having fun. We like playing with Brokenkit." His tan striped brother, Clawkit, complained. It felt good to Brokenkit that his siblings cared about him.

"No buts, Clawkit," Lizardstripe said, picking up Brokenkit by the scruff and placing him in the opposite corner in the nursery. "Brokenkit can play by himself. He still needs to be punished for leaving without permission earlier." His siblings stared at him longingly for a little while, and then reluctantly went back to playing moss ball without him. Brokenkit's grey sister seemed to have her voice to challenge her mother.

"But mama, you didn't yell at me when I left the nursery yesterday." She said sweetly.

"Brokenkit scared the dirt out of me this morning. Yesterday I saw you leave," Lizardstripe said defending her motives.

"Please let him play? Please?" The grey kit pleaded at her mother.

"No, Dawnkit. Brokenkit needs his punishment. He can play with you at sunhigh."

Dawnkit's tail drooped and she joined the rest of her disappointed siblings. She hated seeing her brother isolated from the other kits. She didn't understand. They were all kin weren't they?

_I know why I'm not treated like you, sister. I'm not your kin. Lizardstripe didn't even want to have another kit to take care of. _

Brokenkit sat down and groomed himself. He got some dirt in it when Lizardstripe attacked him. _Well, Brokenstar had a legit reason to grow up so poorly._ Brokenkit curled up to take a nap and sleep the time away.


	3. Chapter 3

History Rewritten: Brokenstar Chapter 3:

The next day, Brokenkit awoke as the dawn border patrol tromped though the camp entrance on their way out. The kit shivered, Lizardstripe had ousted him out of her nest into a private nest of his own. Without his siblings and his adopted mother pressed against him at night, the cold quickly soaked through his mossy nest and into his body. Brokenkit looked over at his family's nest. He could see Lizardstripe's sides rolling up and down with the sound of her breathing and hear the gentle snoring of his siblings. Brokenkit approached this nest, being very careful not to stumble or make any noise that would wake up his mother. He didn't dare wake her, she would probably throw him out of the nursery like she did the last night. Brokenkit noticed one of his black pelted brothers yawned, and then opened his bright, green eyes.

"Brokenkit, are you alright," he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm ok Darkkit. Just cold. It's lonely without you guys in my nest." Brokenkit replied, looking at the ground.

"Oh ok. I can share your nest till mother wakes up. Maybe I can ask her to share your nest tonight too."

"Would you?" Brokenkit's eyes sparkled a bit, "I'd really like that, thanks."

Darkkit scooted in Brokenkit's nest and pressed himself to his fur. _Much better. I must have forgotten what it's like to have siblings after Thunderstorm died. _The two kits drifted off to sleep for the remainder of the night.

The sun hovered above the horizon and the dawn border patrol returned from their short patrol. Brokenkit sat outside the nursery, watching the cats pour into the camp and return to other warrior duties. He could hear what they were saying if he listened hard enough.

"Squirrels are hopping out of Thunderclan's territory. There'll be a feast tonight!"

"Well, I kind of hoped an apprentice or two chased one across the thunder path. I could use something to sharpen my claws."

"Heh, you've always been so violent, Marshclaw. Chill out a little and enjoy the sun."

Brokenkit saw Raggedstar crawl out of his den to hear what the dawn patrol reported. Brokenkit saw the calmness of his gaze and remembered what it was like to be leader when he was Dawnstar. _I remember doing that every morning, my warriors would always complain about Shadowclan's border to me. _Suddenly, he heard a yowl from the nursery.

"Brokenkit! Get over hear this instant!" It was Lizardstripe. She probably had just woken up and found him gone again. Brokenkit trotted towards the nursery to see his mother with his brothers and sisters sitting by her left side.

"What did I tell you about leaving? How many times do you have to be told about leaving without permission?"

"Mama, I was going to tell you about it, but you left before I could get to you." Dawnkit said, sticking up for her brother.

"Fine, I'll let it slide just this once, but next time you'll be punished. Do you hear?" Brokenkit could detect the hint of a snarl in her voice that the rest of his siblings couldn't hear.

Brokenkit nodded. Lizardstripe walked off to join a hunting patrol. Brokenkit watched in delight as he saw the last of her tail disappear through the camp entrance into the forest outside.

"Mama said we could meet the clan today!" Clawkit squeaked as he bounced with excitement. The kits scattered in all directions, introducing themselves to the various clan members in the camp at the time. Brokenkit sniffed the air, trying to find the scent of healing herbs. _Where's Yellowfang's den? She has to be here somewhere? _Brokenkit explored the camp, nose to the ground and searching hard for Yellowfang's den. Out of nowhere, a lump of fur materialized in front of him.

"Ooff!" Brokenkit tumbled to his back when he bumped into the cat in front of him. He looked up to see a dark tabby tom cat with pieces of fur missing looking down at him, smiling.

"Hello, Brokenkit. Did your mother finally let you out to see the world today?" Raggedstar meowed with pride in his voice.

"You must be Raggedstar. Mama told me you were my father," Brokenkit said cheerfully, carefully choosing his own words. "The camp is really big."

"That it is, my little warrior. But there's a bigger world out there for you to see." Raggedstar nuzzled him and Brokenkit purred. _When was the last time I talked to my __**real **__father? He joined Starclan so long ago. I barely remember times like this. _Memories flooded back to Brokenkit. Memories of when he was Dawnstar. He remembered a kit called Thunderkit and a mother called Stoneheart and a father named Embersoul. Both of his parents were in Starclan now, but he wouldn't be here to change history forever.

Raggedstar's voice struck Brokenkit's mind back to the present moment.

"Off you go now; there are lots of clan mates to meet today Why don't you go meet Yellowfang. Her den is just over there beside that rock." Raggedstar said, nudging him along.

Brokenkit happily obliged and scampered off towards the medicine cat's den.


	4. Chapter 4

History Rewritten: Brokenstar Chapter 4

Brokenkit stopped outside of a den made of a dip in the ground surrounded by thick weeds that grew in the marsh around ShadowClan territory. He sniffed the air. It carried the heavy scent of medicinal herbs and fresh moss. Brokenkit walked right in, Yellowfang had to be there if Raggedstar sent him to see her. All around the walls of the den lay neat, little piles of herbs, roots, berries and other medicines Brokenkit recognized from Dawnstar's memories. Underneath the scent of all the items in the den, Brokenkit detected a scent similar to his own. _Yellowfang! But, what should I say to her? _Brokenkit stepped in further, treading on a dried piece of root that made a snapping noise as his paw hit it. He flinched, wondering if Yellowfang would hear it. Sitting near a pile of moss, a dark grey she cat sat hunched over and absorbed in her work. She turned around to see Brokenkit attempting to clear away the bit of dried root he stepped on.

"Hello, Brokenkit. Are you ill," the grey she cat said, her orange eyes sparkling in the light with some amusement. There was something else in her eyes that Brokenkit could see, but what was it? Pride? Pain? Love of a mother cat for her kits? That was it! Love. Brokenkit saw love in her eyes. _Of course! I'm her biological son. _

"No," Brokenkit mewed, "I came to meet you." He chose his words carefully; he didn't want to reveal all that he knew about her and himself to Yellowfang.

"That's sweet of you. Little kits are welcome in my den only if they don't mess anything up." Yellowfang showed her teeth with a purr. Brokenkit smiled back at her. An idea hatched in his mind.

"Why do you smell like me?" He asked.

"Why? I check on you frequently." Yellowfang replied, her wit showing in every word.

"But why do you do that? Aren't I the same as any other kit in the clan?" Now it turned into a competition. Brokenkit's wit against Yellowfang's.

"You were sickly when you were born. I want to make sure it doesn't spread or you don't get sick again." Yellowfang meowed simply. Slight worry flashed in her face for a brief second, Brokenkit wasn't sure if he actually saw it or not.

"Raggestar told me to visit you."

"Oh, he didn't come with you? I guess he's busy." Yellowfang said, her voice trailing off as she started to get back to her medicine cat work. Brokenkit heard her sigh as he left.

"Why didn't I just tell him?" Yellowfang snarled after he left.

"What?" Brokenkit squeaked, peering back into the den.

"Nothing, nothing. I just said I wished Raggedstar would lend me a warrior to get herbs. Come back later and visit me." Yellowfang mewed, covering herself. Brokenkit headed towards the center of camp. The sun sat high in the sky. Lizardstripe would be returning soon, so he had to enjoy the rest of his time without her. _Who should I visit next? _Brokenkit scanned the camp, looking over random dens. _The elders! Maybe I can listen to a story or two. _The brown, tabby kit scampered off towards a den with several cats lying down in it. They had some grey patches of fur along their muzzles along with old scars on their bodies. They just looked old. This must have been the elder's den.

Brokenkit ducked under a few thorns that lined the outside of the den and padded inside. A ginger tom cat with a large scar down his back noticed him first. His eyes seemed younger than the rest of his body, still giving off the youth of a warrior.

"Hello. What's your name little kit?" He asked. His deep voice crackled with age.

"My name is D-! I mean, it's Brokenkit. Son of Raggedstar and Y-! Lizardstripe." Brokenkit quickly said. He forgot to watch is words, or else this cat might think something was up.

"Pleased to meet you, Brokenkit," The scarred cat replied, whiskers twitching with amusement. "I'm Flamescar. I'm sure the other elders would like to meet you. Go introduce yourself. Oh, and bring a vole for Wingstrike. I'm sure she'd love to trade a story for one." Brokenkit left the den in search of a vole. He had no idea who Wingstrike was, but she had stories and that's all that mattered right now. A few steps into the clearing that was the camp, a pile of fresh kill sat out in the open. A tortoiseshell pelted warrior placed a squirrel on it, and then started to walk to the warrior's den. _What do voles look like? In RiverClan we don't eat voles. _So, Brokenkit decided to ask the next cat that came to the fresh kill pile. Another warrior soon appeared and grabbed a frog.

"Excuse me, uhh, what does a vole look like?" Brokenkit asked the warrior. The cat stopped, and turned to face the kit.

"They have brown, wiry fur and teeth bigger than a mouse's. The teeth are orange, kind of like a ginger cat's fur."

"Thanks!" Brokenkit squeaked. The warrior took his frog and walked away. Brokenkit then started scouring the pile for what the warrior described. There was one left! He dove for it and was covered in a cornucopia of pelts. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up. He clung on to his vole, hoping not to lose it. Then the weight of the pelts slipped off. He was dangling in the air!

"Help!" Brokenkit squealed. As if on cue, he was dropped to the ground with a thud. Dust flew into his face and his vole plopped to the ground next to him.

"That was my vole!" A she cat's voice hissed at Brokenkit. A few apprentices who were passing by snickered.

"What a mousebrained kit!" A black she cat apprentice laughed, "Wingstrike, go easy on him."

Wingstrike glared down at Brokenkit so close, he could see every little piece of fur on her white and silver tabby face. Her green eyes showed her anger the most.

"What are you doing to _my _vole?" Wingstrike hissed at him.

"I was going to get one to give to you." Brokenkit meowed as a reply, hot with embarrassment and frightened of her wrath. But instead of hissing at him again, Wingstrike laughed.

"I'll forgive you little kit. At least you had enough manners to think of bringing me something." The white and silver tabby she cat smiled at him. "This is definitely worth a story. Come to the elder's den with me." Brokenkit bounded after the elderly she cat.


	5. Chapter 5

History Rewritten: Brokenstar Chapter 5

"_Then, Shadow, River, Thunder, Wind and Sky parted ways. They took the cats that were like them with them to territories that suited them. Shadow took this marshy and dark piece of the forest. Our clan has lived here ever since."_

Brokenkit stared at Wingstrike wided eyed. He'd heard this story many times before when he was Dawnstar, but the story always thrilled him.

"What happened to SkyClan then," Brokenkit asked. "If they were a clan, wouldn't they still be here?"

Wingstrike chuckled. "Sharp little kit you are. SkyClan was driven out by all the clans once."

Brokenkit gasped, he knew about this already. He saw Skyclan warriors in StarClan as Dawnstar. But he wanted to make himself seem like he didn't.

"Why would any clan do such a thing?"

"That is a story for another time. Run along now and go do whatever it is kits do."

Brokenkit ducked out of the elder's den. Lizardstripe was just arriving back at camp, so he shot back to nursery as fast as he could. He didn't want to be scolded by his mother for being out too long again. Keeping his eyes on Lizardstripe, he didn't notice when exactly he got into the nursery, resulting in a thud as he stumbled right into Dawnkit.

"Watch it!" She squealed angrily.

"Sorry." Brokenkit apologized. His sister's wrath didn't bother him, but Lizardstripe's did. Unfortunately, his mother saw the incident just as she crawled into the nursery.

"What did you do to her?" Lizardstripe snarled. She swiped at his side with her claws, leaving an open wound in Brokenkit's side. He yowled, alerting the other queens in the nursery. A small statured black and white she cat still expecting kits named Poppyfoot rushed over to Brokenkit. Her blue eyes glowed with anger.

"How could you, Lizardstripe? He's your kit for Starclan's sake! You don't just go slicing them for no good reason." Poppyfoot growled at Lizardstripe. She didn't appear afraid of the ferocious, tabby queen.

"I had a perfectly good reason. Look what he did to Dawnkit." Lizardstripe wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"Never do that again! You were my mentor once, Lizardstripe. I looked up to you. Now all I see is a cold hearted cat who hurts kits! I'm taking Brokenkit. If you give him up without a word, I won't have to say anything to Raggedstar about this." This was enough to shut Lizardstripe up. All she did in her defense was hiss. With her paw, Lizardstripe pushed Brokenkit towards Poppyfoot. Poppyfoot eagerly scooped him up and plopped the kit down into her nest. She nuzzled Brokenkit lovingly. _She's like Yellowfang! _

"You won't ever be mistreated by _her_ again, Brokenkit. Not as long as I'm here. Let's get you to Yellowfang for that scratch. We'll say you scraped yourself on a thorn. No one, especially your father is to hear of this. Understand?" The word "her" came out of Poppyfoot's mouth like a snarl.

Brokenkit nodded. Raggedstar would never hear about what happened.

Night fell hours later. The sky blackened and littered itself with stars. Brokenkit lay in Poppyfoot's nest. She wouldn't allow her new son to even look at Lizardstripe now the he officially belonged to Poppyfoot. The little brown, tabby kit fell into an uneasy sleep as he thought of what happened earlier.

"Wake up, Dawnstar."

A voice called. It sounded familiar, who was it?

"Get up you fish for brains!" Timberclaw! That's who it was. Dawnstar awoke. She felt different; she wondered what had happened to herself. She waved her bushy tail in front of her. It was grey. It was her tail. She was in her own body! The grey and white she cat looked around at where she stood. The trees and undergrowth glittered. It looked as if they were made of tiny, sparkling stars. _Starclan's Territory! _ Dawnstar leapt up to her paws and turned to face Timberclaw's direction. She ran up to him, and touched noses. His purrs made her feel dizzy, memories with him flashed in her head. Fishing in the river, sharing a nest in the cold winter time, and watching kits scamper around the nursery, her kits. Hers and Timberclaw's.

"We need to reveal the truth." Timberclaw meowed simply. His voice reverberated around the dream world.

"What do you mean?" Dawnstar said, obviously puzzled.

"We're going to visit the kit you've been all the time. He needs to know the truth about himself."

Timberclaw started walking. Dawnstar mindlessly followed him. They hopped over crystal stones and hills. The trip seemed to take nine lifetimes to Dawnstar. Then, they finally approached a star filled lake, much clearer than the lakes and ponds Dawnstar had seen before in Starclan Territory.

"I don't think I've ever been to this part of the territory before, Timberclaw." Dawnstar mewed, her voiced laced with wonder.

"Heh, I haven't either. But this is the only way we can contact him." The brown, tabby tom reached a paw out to the water. He swiped it across, leaving shimmering ripples to dance along the surface. He looked down at the lake, his green eyes reflecting his spirit. Soon, an image of a kit with a dark, tabby pelt and a broken tail rested in the middle of the lake. Dawnstar could see his sides rise and fall rhythmically in his sleep. Soon, the image started to pop out. It became more and more realistic as second, even minutes flew by. Timberclaw broke the deafening silence.

"Brokenkit," He said. His meow loud and clear as it echoed off the water. The kit awoke with a start, opening his eyes franticly. Brokenkit's gaze was confused. He wouldn't know where he was. He was just a kit. Kits don't know much about StarClan.

"Brokenkit," Timberclaw said again, louder than the first time. "You have been called here to meet someone. Come here." Timberclaw beckoned him forward with his tail. The kit obeyed and sat right in front of Dawnstar.

"This is Dawnstar. She's traveled far to meet you, little one." Timberclaw stepped back, giving Dawnstar the Ok signal to go ahead and explain everything on her own. _What do I say? I can't just mew: "Hey, I'm invading your body so I can totally rewrite history." _Then, Dawnstar found the strength to speak.

"I'm Dawnstar. RiverClan's leader." Her voice shook a little, but she could tell that no one else detected it.

"Did something happen to Hailstar?" Brokenkit seemed worried. A new leader appearing in a clan was a big change for a little kit.

"No, Hailstar's fine. I'm not the current leader, and I won't be for a while," This confused Brokenkit. Dawnstar could see the confusion on his face. She continued. "You're destined to be a great warrior, and one day lead ShadowClan. But, you must stay on the right path, at first, well, that didn't happen. I'm going to show what will happen." Dawnstar gained more of her confidence. Brokenkit had to see this, and what his future was. She pressed her nose to the top of his head, images flashed from her mind, to his. Bloody battles and torture flowed to the kit, he backed away, fear setting into him.

"I-I-I, I'm going to do that?" Brokenkit whimpered, this was big destiny for one little cat. As an innocent kit, he would never dream of slaughtering hundreds of other cats. He would only dream of serving his clan. Dawnstar then answered him.

"No, that's why I'm here to help you. I'm going to help you become the greatest leader ShadowClan ever saw." Dawnstar made her eyes glitter, getting Brokenkit excited.

"Wow! You'd really do that for me?" Broken kit asked, his voice heightening in excitement. Dawnstar nodded.

"Yes. You've got a great destiny ahead of you. You'll serve your clan for many moons, and save lives instead of destroy them. But for now, go to sleep. You have another day ahead of you."

Instantly, the brown kit curled up and closed his eyes. The image of Brokenkit started to fade, the lake returned to normal. Timberclaw stepped beside Dawnstar.

"Well said. Now, you must return your place and time." His meow was a bit sad.

"I'll see you again, won't I?" Dawnstar said, the two nuzzled each other affectionately, like two lovers parting for the first time.

"Of course I will. But now you must wake up." Darkness covered Dawnstar's gaze, the dizziness dulled by the sweetness from a moment prior. Soon, she would wake up in ShadowClan's nursery, and Timberclaw would be gone.


	6. Chapter 6

History Rewritten: Brokenstar Chapter 6

**Heh, I should have mentioned this earlier. DawnStar and TimberClaw are the only characters I'm claiming. The other ones I don't care about, or belong to Erin Hunter. I don't own the Warriors Series. Only my characters and story itself. Just to clear stuff up if you haven't caught on already: TimberClaw and DawnStar are mates, they are from the same clan. ThunderStorm is DawnStar's brother, just 3 moons younger than her. StoneHeart and EmberSoul are the parents of the two siblings. This chapter is one of the less important ones, It's kind of like a filler, but more entertaining. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. **

Brokenkit opened his eyes. He turned his head side to side to see where he was. _I'm in ShadowClan's nursery. _The sun still hadn't risen yet. From the clan's snores, it looked like the dawn border patrol hadn't left either. Suddenly, Brokenkit felt a large paw flatten his sides. _Lizardstipe? No, Poppyfoot. _ He remembered what happened the previous day. Lizardstripe had disowned him and Poppyfoot welcomed him instead. The huge paw that squashed Brokenkit moved off him. Poppyfoot was still asleep. _Now that I'm awake I might as well go outside. _Brokenkit ducked his head as he crawled out of the nursery. It was as dark as it was when he went to bed. The moon blazed in the very center of the sky, like the yellow eye of a cat gazing down at the world. The stars twinkled and blinked at him, pretty, but silent and unmoving. _Are you there Timberclaw? _Brokenkit remembered him. As Dawnstar, he was a mate. Now he was just another StarClan cat. A RiverClan, StarClan cat. Right now he couldn't worry about other clans. He was just a kit; a kit with a history to rewrite.

Brokenkit proceeded to the center of the camp. It looked much different than it did in the day time. Shadows were more prevalent, it was darker than night itself in the camp. _I guess that's why they're called "Shadow" Clan. _Brokenkit chuckled to himself. As Dawnstar, he was always told stories about Shadowclan. They were considered the cruelest clan of the four. They loved battle, and always would fight to the death. Some elders said they starved their kits and apprentices. But now seeing the life of Shadowclan from the inside, Brokenkit thought much differently than what he was originally told. After all, it wasn't that much different from RiverClan. They still had patrols, they hunted and trained their apprentices and cared for elders. The only think different was the food. Oh how the little cat missed fish. There were frogs in both territories, but nothing would compare to the pungent flavor of fish on his tongue. _I remember when I caught my first fish, and how I taught ThunderStorm how to swim…. _Brokenkit lost himself in memories. The moon waned a little from its position. _How else can I pass the time till the dawn patrol leaves? I know! I'll tell myself some of the old legends Stoneheart used to tell me. _

_NightShade ran towards the border, WindClan warrior right on his heels. The weeds shook as he sped through it, scrapping at his black pelt. Those mangy rabbit – breaths wouldn't catch him. _

"_Mouse- hearts! Why don't you come over here and fight me like real warriors?" NightShade yowled at the WindClan cats. They were chasing him in his own territory! He refused to be humiliated in front of an enemy clan in his territory. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He was only hunting. "Maybe WindClan is jealous of ThunderClan," He thought to himself. He watched the enemy patrol run towards their territory. All but one lone she cat. Her ginger, tabby fur and green eyes sparkled as NightShade approached her. _

"_Get off my territory!" He hissed at her. She didn't move, only smiled and sat down on her haunches._

"_Why? You can't hurt me." She responded, mischief clogging her meow. NightShade unsheathed his claws, if he had to, he'd get her off ThunderClan's land once and for all. _

"_For the last time, GET OFF MY TERRITORY!" The last sentence turned into a yowl as he flung himself on the WindClan warrior. She screeched in defiance and fell backwards onto her back in surprise. NightShade slashed at her side, tearing off orange, striped fur in the process. The she cat then began to fight back. She swiped at his ears, and pummeled at his belly leaving scratches and torn fur. Finally, NightShade reared up and knocked the WindClan cat to her back with a hard thud! He growled in her face, his yellow eyes gleaming with fury._

"_I won't kill you, the Warrior Code forbids it. You put up a good fight for you skinny, good- for- nothing rabbit-breaths. If I find you on ThunderClan territory again I'll shred your ears off till you beg me for mercy!" _

_The she cat stared back up at him. She was surprised, but not scared. NightShade didn't show it, but he had a reputation among other clans that he was a very skilled fighter. His snarl and his would scare off most apprentices and new warriors. When he fought in battles he would win every fight. NightShade always saw fear in the eyes of his opponents. Not seeing it was a huge change from what he was used to._

"_All right, I'll go," the she cat said, huffing in air as she got up. "I'll leave your territory. My name's ReedStripe, by the way. I'll see you at the gathering in a few days." Her eyes shone when she took one last look at NightShade. Then, she stalked off back to WindClan territory. _

_Over the next few days, NightShade watched the border carefully for ReedStripe. He hoped she would come back, she seemed interesting. She was the only cat who wasn't afraid of him. It was a nice change. NightShade felt like he wanted to get to know her. Soon, the night of the gathering approached. ThunderClan's leader, TalonStar, chose NightShade to go to the gathering along with the clan's medicine cat WingShadow, the deputy BeetleFur and other warriors and apprentices of the clan. When the clan arrived, NightShade sat down in the moon lit grass next to a couple of RiverClan warriors. The group chatted about battle strategy and how to train an unruly or new apprentice. Then, he smelled rabbits. WindClan must have arrived! His heart raced at the chance to talk to ReedStripe in peace. The WindClan warriors scattered among the rest of the clans, greeting friends, joking, and sharing tongues. NightShade peered between the sea of pelts, searching for ReedStripe's ginger and tabby fur. Then, he spotted her. _

"_ReedStripe," He called out to her, "ReedStripe!" NightShade pushed past some apprentices to get to her, hissing at them in annoyance. _

"_Hello. Fancy seeing you here tonight .Huh NightShade?" ReedStripe's green eyes sparkled, NightShade admired how the shone in the dim light of the night. _

"_How do you know my name?" He asked. When they fought at the border, NightShade never mentioned his name._

"_Don't think I haven't heard about you," ReedStripe purred. "You're one of the best warriors. Or so my clanmates say." The ginger she cat's face lit up with mischief. NightShade blushed. A she cat never complimented him before, only his mother. He stared at his paws instinctively. _

"_O-oh, uh, thank you." He meowed as politely as he could. They sat down in the grassy hollow together during the whole gathering. As the leaders ended their speeches and cats started to leave, NightShade rubbed himself against ReedStripe. She purred and licked him. The two looked at each other in the eyes like love struck owls._

"_Let's meet here tomorrow night," NightShade suggested in a whisper. He didn't want his clan to know. Having a relationship with a cat from a different clan was against the Warrior Code. But he was determined to make his relationship with ReedStripe work. _

"_Ok, I will." ReedStripe nodded, her face glowing with happiness. All the clans departed from FourTress, the gathering place. Both cats looked back at each other longingly. _

_It was unclear what exactly happened over the 3 years of NightShade and ReedStripe's life when they courted each other in secret. The two were smart enough not to have kits, as that would bring unwanted problems in their futures. Every day they would sneak out of their clans to meet each other. For 3 years, no cat knew about the secret love of the two warriors. Until one day, WindClan's leader BrownStar found ReedStripe going out on her own. She followed her clanmate unseen and witnessed the meeting of NightShade and ReedStripe. She saw the two warriors touch noses and share tongues. It was obvious they had been mates a long time. Then, quick as an adder, BrownStar burst out the bushes she was hiding in and yowled._

"_What are you two doing? Do you know that both of you are betraying your clans?" BrownStar's hackles stood up on her shoulders, she hissed at them. NightShade stood up to the WindClan leader. _

"_There's nothing wrong with love. The clans should accept that it was bound to happen." NightShade's meow was hardened by rage. _

"_The Warrior Code exists for a reason! Where's your honor, NightShade? What about yours, ReedStripe? I trusted you as a clanmate. I thought you were better than that." BrownStar continued to yowl at the two lovers. All the commotion was heard by a ThunderClan patrol passing by. The pair of cats was unlucky enough to be seen by TalonStar, who was on the patrol at the time. The ThunderClan cats rushed over to the three cats hissing at each other, eager to make peace. But when BrownStar explained the situation that had been going strong for 3 years, TalonStar had heard enough. He had a somewhat merciful fate for the two warriors, however. Both NightShade and ReedStripe begged to stay with each other, but it wasn't for either leaders. They were given 2 days to leave the clan territories for good. If they stayed, they would both be killed on the spot. BrownStar and the ThunderClan patrol departed to their own camps. The two lover cats were left to themselves. _

_Night fell over the Earth. NightShade and ReedStripe curled up next to each other in the roots of a tree. The night was cold and the two cats huddled by each other for warmth. _

"_What will we do? I can't live my life as a loner, I can't." ReedStripe sobbed. NightShade felt his own eyes water as he thought of what might happen to him. _

"_We- we can always separate," He suggested, choking on his own sadness. "Maybe if we do that, we'll both have the chance to make it up to our clans."_

"_And risk hurting you? No, I'll never do that." _

"_I'd rather die than live without, I know." NighShade whispered into his mate's ear. The two cats then jerked up and stared at each other. That was it! They'd die before they'd separate! ThunderClan and WindClan wouldn't miss them, they'd been exiled. There was also the hope that StarClan would await them in death. The two cats suddenly felt a renewing energy fill their bodies. NightShade led ReedStripe to the gorge that resided in ThunderClan's territory. ReedStripe peered down at the foaming waterfall and jagged rocks the sat in the water below. _

"_Ready?" She asked, poising herself to jump. NightShade nodded, and did the same. Then, in unison, the pair of lovers jumped, making no effort to save themselves. Their death was painless, their necks snapped quickly. NightShade and ReedStripe's spirits went to StarClan immediately, being welcomed by clanmates, friends and family when they arrived. _

_A warrior from ShadowClan had found the bodies of both NightShade and ReedStripe the very next morning. The warrior returned the bodies to ThunderClan and WindClan so their clanmates could grieve. He also made sure that their story would be passed on for generations, honoring their devotion to each other. _

Brokenkit snapped himself back to reality, and looked at the sky. Dawn arrived already. The dawn border patrol would be waking up soon and so would Poppyfoot. Brokenkit bounded back to the nursery, finding all the cats that lived there still asleep. He padded as quietly as he could past Lizardstripe's nest, careful not to wake her up. Then, he flopped back down in Poppyfoot's nest. He just started to doze when a tiny paw prodded him in the back.

"Wake up, Brokenkit." Brokenkit opened his eyes and saw a grey face staring at him. It was Dawnkit.

"I'm trying to sleep." Brokenkit said, trying to close his eyes again.

"When we're apprentices, we won't have time to sleep in." Dawnkit poked Brokenkit in the back again.

"Oww! Fine, I'll get up." Brokenkit wiggled out of the nest. The other cats were starting to wake up too. Brokenkit saw Poppyfoot yawn and stretch. Lizardstripe and her kits awoke as well. Clawkit scampered over towards Dawnkit and Brokenkit.

"Let's go play, you guys!" He meowed happily. The three went in the camp to play, chasing after one another.

"No matter what Brokenkit, we'll always be your family, even if Lizardstripe doesn't want you." Clawkit said, smiling at Brokenkit.


	7. Chapter 7

History Rewritten: Brokenstar Chapter 7

**I have to make up some characters since I don't know all of them or they aren't listed anywhere. So in the future these characters probably won't exist, so I'm telling you readers that now, especially since there's a book coming out eventually about Yellowfang in this time period. If you want your personal character in this story or Dawnstar's Legacy, (for people on only), message me and I'll make sure it happens. Be sure to include a description and/or a picture of your character along with the personality. Cats only, please. (Sending me your character is preferred; it's hard making them up. Try to be realistic.)**

Six moons passed, life in ShadowClan moved on as it usually did. During two of those moons, Poppyfoot had successfully delivered her kits. She had one she kit and a tom. They were both black and white like her except the tom had a grey spot on his face. Brokenkit found himself playing with them all the time after they were old enough. But even that wasn't enough to cure his never ending boredom.

One morning, Brokenkit left the nursery.

"Get me a mouse while you're at it, will you Brokenkit?" Poppyfoot called from her nest. Her two kits seemed to get into more trouble than 8 kits combined! She couldn't leave them unattended. Brokenkit trotted up to the fresh kill pile and was greeted by two warriors. One was black and the other was tortoise shell.

"Hello, Brokenkit." The tortoise shell pelted warrior said, his voice rather soft.

"Hi, Leafshade." Brokenkit greeted back with a smile. It warmed him to see daily life go on and on. He just wished he could be a part of it. But any day now Raggedstar would have to make him an apprentice. He was six moons old and started to outgrow the nursery.

"Is Raggedstar here in camp?" Brokenkit asked. He wanted to ask his father when his apprentice ceremony would be. Most days now he was just about to burst with boredom. _Maybe I should sleep the day away. _Suddenly, he heard brush rustle. A patrol was back! With apprentices who could play with him. 3 Apprenticed marched into the camp with pieces of fresh kill. One of them was Lizardstripe's son, Clawkit, now called Clawpaw. His dark fur looked ruffled, as if he were brushing himself against rough plants. Pride shown in his eyes and he carried his catch and dropped in on the fresh kill pile. Brokenkit ran up to his former denmate. Clawpaw saw Brokenkit approach and called out to him.

"Hey Brokenkit, look what I caught!" Clawpaw picked up his catch and set it down in front of Brokenkit. The frog smelled delicious and warm. It was freshly caught. "You can have it, Brokenkit. I want my denmate to be the first to taste it."

"Why not show Lizardstripe?" Brokenkit asked, mouth still watering. Clawpaw put his ears back.

"Dawnpaw and I will never forgive her for attacking you. You mean more to use than _her._" Brokenkit was surprised to hear Clawpaw say that to about his own mother. _It feels good to be loved, doesn't it? _Then with, Clawpaw's insisting, Brokenkit took a bite of the frog. It reminded him of fish and vole put together with a slightly tough consistency.

"Yum, this is great Clawpaw!" Brokenkit mewed with meat in his mouth. His brother smiled at him.

"Glad you like it. Maybe you can share with Yellowfang; I don't think anyone has brought her food yet today." Clawpaw finished his sentence and said goodbye to Brokenkit. Clawpaw's mentor, Marshclaw, was calling him. His greying pelt became more and more apparent each day. Clawpaw would probably be his last apprentice before he retired. Clawpaw ran off towards his mentor, kicking up clods of dirt along the way. Brokenkit picked up the remains of the frog he was eating and headed towards the medicine cat's den. Brokenkit always remembered where it was because it smelled like herbs and was kept in a cleaner condition that the other dens. Usually Yellowfang was the only cat in the den when there were no sick cats. Brokenkit pushed himself through the entrance, the floor felt dry and smooth under his paws. To his surprise, Yellowfang wasn't in her den. Instead, a young, grey and white splotched tom cat sat in the den sorting herbs and berries. Brokenkit had forgotten Yellowfang had taken an apprentice a moon and a half ago. His name was Runningpaw. He had talked to Brokenkit a couple of times in the nursery and played games with him. Brokenkit didn't know him that well though. The brown tabby kit set down his frog and spoke.

"Is Yellowfang in the camp?" His meow echoed off the walls. The den was emptier than he though. Runningpaw turned away from his task to see Brokenkit.

"No, she went out to collect some chervil. She'll be back by sunhigh though." Runningpaw sniffled. Brokenkit remembered his cold never leaving his system. When they were kits his nose sniffled and oozed. His mother had claimed it was nothing. It didn't seem to bother the young apprentice, so Brokenkit decided not to bring it up.

"When she comes back, can you tell her I got her a frog?" Brokenkit asked, pushing the frog towards Runningpaw.

"Of course, no cat has brought us anything yet. Thanks, Brokenkit."

Brokenkit ducked out of the medicine cat's den and ran scampered off towards the nursery. On his way, he ran into Poppyfoot.

"Come here, Brokenkit." She meowed, leading her adopted son back to the nursery. She sat down in her nest, beckoning for Brokenkit to do the same. Splashkit and Whitekit, Poppyfoot's kits, were tussling around on the other side of the nursery. Brokenkit could hear their little squeaks of delight as they played. Brokenkit turned his attention to Poppyfoot. Her blue eyes sparkled with pride.

"You're six moons old now," She started, "Raggedstar spoke with me earlier. He said you'd be an apprentice today!"

Brokenkit made an excited squeak, hopping a little as well. Poppyfoot laughed a bit.

"You're not going to be an apprentice acting like that. Settle down." Poppyfoot said, chuckling even more. Brokenkit stopped. "Remember, Raggedstar, Yellowfang and I are all proud of you." _Poppyfoot knows about Yellowfang's secret? _ Poppyfoot then proceeded to groom her adopted son. Brokenkit squirmed underneath her. _This is still unpleasant, no matter how old I get. _Then, a yowl resonated in the camp from a rock sitting in the center.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt at night gather here for clan meeting." Raggedstar summoned his clan. Brokenkit would be an apprentice today!

"Quick, let's go. You can't be late for you own ceremony." Poppyfoot nudged Brokenkit out of the den. The two cats padded towards the center of the camp. The entire clan was sitting outside their dens ready to watch him officially become an apprentice.

"Come here, Brokenkit," Raggedstar called to him from on top of the rock. Brokenkit obeyed. He walked up to the center of camp and stood at the foot of the rock. "Today, we gather on this day to make this kit an apprentice. He has reached his sixth moon with us and is ready to start his warrior training." Raggedstar's meow sounded loud and clear. Brokenkit could hear the pride laced in it. "Brokenkit, from this day forward your name shall be Brokenpaw. I will be your mentor." Raggedstar bent down and touched noses with Brokenpaw. Then the clan started their chant.

"Brokenpaw! Brokenpaw!" The clan's voice chanted in unison. Some cats smiled and purred. Brokenkit remembered Dawnstar's apprentice ceremony.

"_Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" RiverClan was proud of her. Dawnpaw glanced at her parents, Embersoul's eyes glittered with pride for his daughter, and so did Stoneheart's. Timberclaw, who was made a warrior just a few days ago, joined in the chant. So did her brother, Thunderkit. _

"_Congratulations, Dawnpaw!" Timberclaw said, nuzzling her shoulder. _

"_Thanks, now all I have to do is catch up to you." Dawnpaw replied with a hint of a challenge. _

All Brokenpaw could remember was Timberclaw's purr and how sweet it sounded. Brokenpaw glanced around the camp for Yellowfang. There she was, sitting next to an elder and her apprentice. Sheer happiness lined her face and pride shone in her eyes. Then, Brokenpaw saw movement behind her! It was a cat! The cat had a brown, tabby pelt with green eyes shining like stars in the sun. Stars seemed to line his pelt. _Timberclaw! Are you proud of me, too? _The image of Dawnstar's mate faded, and the clan walked up to Brokenpaw, all mewing their congratulations. Yellowfang came up to Brokenpaw and licked his cheek. Her eyes swirled with love and sadness. Sadness that came from the fateful and snowy day she had to give her only son up. Then she turned away and padded to her den. Raggedstar tapped him on his shoulder.

"Time to get training, we're going to explore the territory." Raggedstar then led his apprentice out of the camp for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

History Rewritten: Brokenstar Chapter 8

**Remember to send in Characters, I can't make them all up on my own. The only Characters I'm claiming are Dawnstar and Timberclaw, the rest don't belong to me or I don't care enough about them to claim them. (People on ; be sure to check out the story Dawnstar's Legacy, especially if you want to learn about Dawnstar's history before she was put into this story. Check out my profile to find it. I update as often as History Rewritten. ) AlphaResurrect is different than other cats, you'll find out more about her later in the story. **

The air was fresh, a sign that the weather was fair and a good day to train. Raggedstar pushed his way out of the entrance to the camp; the rough marsh plants rustles as his pelt brushed them.

"Follow me," Raggedstar meowed to his new apprentice as he padded up a small hill. "We're on our way to the Carrion Place, Brokenpaw." Brokenpaw followed his father, his steps in unison with Raggedstar step for step. Dawnstar's strength helped the dark tabby apprentice leap over rocks and tiny streams.

"Our territory is marshy, perfect for lizards and frogs in the day. The more desirable prey is hunted at night. Birds, voles, and mice are found then." Raggedstar explain, answering any questions Brokenpaw had about ShadowClan's territory. The rugged, ShadowClan leader leapt atop a large stone. He beckoned for his son to come and sit by him. The pair's gaze settled on a twoleg building, surrounded by a shining, metallic border. Inside the border were piles of rubbish, Brokenpaw could spot rats scuttling among the trash. He also heard their squeaks and claws scraping on the ground.

"Is this the Carrion Place?" Brokenpaw asked. He hid his knowledge he entered the world with. Raggedstar nodded.

"Yes, rats live here. Twolegs dump their rubbish here as well, that feeds the rats. With rats come diseases. You must never hunt rats or bring back crow food that comes from this place. It could kill the entire clan." Raggedstar's voice turned harsh with worry, Brokenpaw thought he was imagining his clan if that really did happen. "Let's move on, this way!" Raggedstar hopped off the boulder. Brokenpaw did the same. Then the two cats approached a bare strip of land, greyish black stones with lots of small, yellow stripes in the middle. _Thunderpath? _Brokenpaw peered over the bushes that lined the Thunderpath. A tangy, acrid scent arose from it. Brokenpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust and backed away from the thunderpath instinctively. Raggedstar cut into his own thoughts again.

"The thunderpath hold large creatures called monsters. They carry twolegs in them. Do not cross when a monster passes, it kills warriors all the time from all the clans. Brokenkit remembered the word "thunderpath." He heard it from his clanmates and from Dawnstar's memories. An image flashed before him.

1 Separating line goes here 1

A trail made of hard, black stones rolling past a twoleg nest like water flows across the ground. Huge, roaring creatures with shining and brightly colored pelts ran across it. They zipped along without a care in the world, not stopping for anything for any reason. Then, quick as lightning, a cat ran across the path. It leapt across between gaps that lied between two of the loud creatures. Brokenpaw took a closer look at the cat. It was a solid brown she cat with scars flowing up and down her front paws. She looked full grown, and she cared a fresh bundle of herbs in her mouth. Brokenpaw guessed she was a medicine cat. Suddenly, the she cat landed on the other side of the black, stone path. Her paws landed with a thud as she felt the safety of the grass on her paws.

"Come on, Emberheart! You'll make it. Dawnstar is already ahead of us by 3 fox lengths." The brown she cat called, to a cat called Emberheart. Peering over to the other side of the black path, Brokenpaw saw another cat. This time the cat was cream colored with flaming ginger paws and ear tips. That must have been Emberheart.

"It's just not safe, AlphaResurrect," Emberheart called out to his companion, raising his voice over the deafening roars and growls of the creatures using the thunderpath.

"It's fine. You just need to time it right. I got over just fine, you can too." The brown she cat yowled back to Emberheart.

"No, I have to go around. There's another way to get home."

"We don't have time, our clanmates need these herbs."

Emberheart stopped arguing. Instead he watched the shining creatures, waiting for an opportunity to dash across the path. The creamy tom looked both ways and sprinted. So far so good, none of the loud creatures were running across the path yet. Emberheart flung himself across the blackened path, unaware that a creature was approaching fast on his left side. Hearing it, Emberheart stopped dead in his tracks, his violet eyes wide with horror as the huge, shining creature got closer and closer. It didn't stop and suddenly rammed the cream and orange warrior across the path. The warrior landed with a sickening thud as he landed on the same side his companion was on.

"Noooo!" AlphaResurrect yowled as she ran over to her clanmate's unmoving body, leaving the bundle of herbs behind in her scramble. She grabbed him by the scruff and pulled Emberheart into the cover of the bushes. The plants rustled as a third cat appeared. The cat was a she cat was silver with white fur on her ear tips, paws and tip of the tail. Her dark, amber eyes gleamed with worry. _There I am! _

"I heard you yowl, what happen?" She mewed, gaze moving to Emberheart's still body. AlphaResurrect started to shed tears and whimper.

"He's my only brother, what do I do, Dawnstar?" She whimpered and sank to her knees. Dawnstar, the silver cat, nudged AlphaResurrect with her muzzle, trying to get her back onto her paws.

"Stop panicking first. We'll help Emberheart." Dawnstar pressed her ear to Emberheart's chest. His heart was beating, but fading. "I'll carry him. RiverClan's camp is only a few steps away. Get to ShadowClan and tell Flowerstar what happened. My medicine cat will take care of your brother." Dawnstar's meow was surprisingly calm. It seemed like she dealt with emergencies every day. The cats then stalked further into the bushes, taking separate paths.

1 Separating line goes here 1

The image faded from Brokenpaw's mind. The word "thunderpath," had an entirely new meaning. It now meant pain, broken bodies, death and danger. Brokenpaw turned to his father, Raggedstar started off away from the thunderpath. To his relief, Brokenpaw gladly followed.

The scenery inside ShadowClan's borders was repetitive. The marshy grounds seemed to stretch infinitely on in all directions. Brokenpaw and Raggedstar passed through the entire territory. They passed the WindClan border and ThunderClan border. Brokenpaw then saw FourTrees for the first time. Raggedstar stopped by the 4 Great Oaks to let Brokenpaw rest for a bit. Brokenpaw gazed up at the splendor of the 4 Oaks. _One for each clan, River, Thunder, Shadow and Wind. _

"This is FourTrees. Gatherings take place here." Raggedstar stated, "We'll be here in the next 3 weeks."

Brokenpaw approached one of the gigantic trees. He'd never seen an oak so big or so wide. An air of majesty seemed to envelope the whole clearing in which the Oaks sat. This truly was a sacred place. Brokenpaw's mentor snapped him out of his reverie.

"Let's go, Brokenpaw. You can see FourTrees at the next Gathering. We have to get back to camp."

Brokenpaw scrambled up to his paws and ran after his father, kicking up clods of loose dirt.


	9. Chapter 9

History Rewritten: Brokenstar Chapter 9

**I'm debating whether or not to put this story on a hiatus until Yellowfang's Secret comes out. I kind of want to avoid putting out wrong information about cats. On top of that, no one knows exactly what Brokenstar's real childhood was like. So I need some crucial information too. Also, send in characters! I know you can do it, help me out a bit here! If you are going to send me one, be sure to include a description/picture of your character along with a description of the personality, try to be realistic.**

**1 separating line goes here 1**

Brokenpaw continued to follow Raggedstar across ShadowClan's marshy territory. The last stop Brokenpaw's father introduced him to, was the ThunderClan border. This was a different sight to Brokenpaw. He couldn't really fathom the fact that ThunderClan was right next to ShadowClan when it came to borders. In Dawnstar's memories, ThunderClan lived all the way across a giant lake. They had no touching borders. It was very different than what he knew.

Raggedstar then led his apprentice back towards the camp. They passed by an old, burnt sycamore tree on their way. Brokenpaw stopped in his pawsteps and stared at the tree. _ShadowClan elders told me about this tree at a gathering; it was my first gathering as a leader… _Then, Raggedstar's voice pushed into Brokenpaw's ears.

"What's with you and daydreaming? Let's go home, Brokenpaw." Raggedstar's mew wasn't harsh, but Brokenpaw didn't want to find out what would happen if he kept his father waiting. He picked up his paws and padded towards his mentor. A few pawsteps more, the pair of cats arrived back at the camp. Activities were going on as normal, just as they had left it. On his way back to his den, Raggedstar told Brokenpaw that he'd take him out for night training. In preparation, Brokenpaw headed off to the apprentice's den. There, he saw his littermates waiting for him. Dawnpaw greeted him, bounding up to her adopted brother and licking him on the cheek.

"Hi Brokenpaw," she meowed cheerfully, "Clawpaw and I made a nest for you. Come and see." The grey she cat led Brokenpaw further into the tiny den. There waiting for him was a nest made of moss and a few feathers. Clawpaw's nest was right next to his, as well as Dawnpaw's. Brokenpaw purred.

"You guys didn't have to," He said smiling at his brother and sister.

"But we did. We thought you'd be tired when you got back, so we made a nest. It took me forever to find those feathers." Clawpaw said, pointing to the feathers lining the moss in Brokenpaw's nest. Brokenpaw rubbed himself on both of his siblings affectionately. He loved them with his whole heart. They accepted him when Lizardstripe didn't, as did Poppyfoot. There was another cat in his memory; he couldn't quite put a paw on which cat she was. The cat had a flattened face and a dark grey pelt. Brokenpaw recalled she smelled like herbs. _Yellowfang! I forgot to visit her. I hope she hasn't forgotten about me._

"Hey Dawnpaw, Clawpaw, I'm going to go out for a little bit." Brokenpaw said, facing the exit of the apprentice's den.

"Ok, just be sure to be back before dark so you can nap with us before training." Dawnpaw meowed. Clawpaw nodded, agreeing with her.

"I'll be here." Brokenpaw promised.

1 separating line goes here 1

Brokenpaw always knew where the medicine cat's den was located in the camp. The smell of herbs was different than anything else he ever smelled, in his own memory or Dawnstar's. As he approached the entrance, Brokenpaw was greeted by Runningpaw.

"Hello Brokenpaw, how are you?" The grey and white tom asked politely.

"Fine, thank you. Is Yellowfang in there?"

"Yes she is. I think you picked a good time because she's going to collect juniper berries later today." Runningpaw sniffled. It seemed to Brokenpaw that he'd have an illness for life! Brokenpaw didn't understand why the grey and white apprentice didn't heal himself. Runningpaw left the medicine cat's den, leaving Brokenpaw with Yellowfang alone. The dark tabby apprentice treaded further into the den, the light was low and he had to feel his way in the den. Then, lying right beside a pile of catmint, lay a lump of dark, grey fur. Yellowfang was asleep on the job! _I guess she deserves it. After all, she has the responsibility of the whole clan on her shoulders. _Brokenpaw inched closer to the medicine cat. He prodded her back with his front paw. Yellowfang stirred. Brokenpaw noticed that she stopped snoring. Maybe she was going to wake up. Yellowfang then lifted her head up and yawned, blinking her round, orange eyes. She glanced at Brokenpaw. Her eyes light up in the inky darkness that surrounded her nest.

"Oh, it's you, Brokenpaw. I thought you were Raggedstar." Yellowfang said in surprise. Her voice then faded into disappointment.

_I guess she still loves Raggedstar. _

"Why are you here, Brokenpaw?" Yellowfang asked, stretching herself and arching her back.

"I came to visit you. Raggedstar is going to take me training later. I have time to spend with you now." Brokenpaw meowed, showing a little affection in his gaze towards the grey she cat. Yellowfang smiled a little. The smile was so small, Brokenpaw wasn't sure it was even there or if Yellowfang had meant in a mischievous way. Brokenpaw could tell it was there by the way it lit up her entire face.

"Well, now that I'm awake I might as well go out for berry gathering." Yellowfang said with a sigh, as if she were tired of chores. She was on her way out when Brokenpaw stopped her.

"Wait, can I come with you?"

Yellowfang stared back at the tabby apprentice, puzzlement written very clearly in her eyes. But deep down, Brokenpaw could see love settling in.

"Of course, since Runningpaw isn't coming, I could use and extra set of paws. Just make sure Raggedstar knows you're leaving." Yellowfang mewed in response. Brokenpaw rushed towards Raggedstar's den, his pelt hot with excitement. This would be the very first time he spent time alone with his real mother. This was his chance to get to know Yellowfang. Before he knew it, Brokenpaw was at the entrance of his father's den. He pushed his body through the thorns that guarded the den. The light that filtered into the leader's den was much more welcoming than the blackness in Yellowfang's den. Brokenpaw focused his gaze to the dark brown, tabby tom sitting on his haunches in the den. As Brokenpaw's mentor, Raggedstar needed to know that his apprentice was leaving the camp. Hiding his excitement, Brokenpaw addressed his father.

"Can I go out berry gathering with Yellowfang?" He asked, a bit sheepishly.

"Now? I guess so, since you have quite a bit of time before you'll be going training later." Raggedstar's voice trailed off a little, Brokenpaw guessed he was trying to remember something. Then, Raggedstar's voice broke the silence. "You can go, just be sure to save some energy for training." The ShadowClan leader hunched over and turned his back to Brokenpaw. At that point, Brokenpaw left the den. Yellowfang was already waiting for him by the exit of the camp.

"What took you?" Yellowfang meowed, her whiskers twitched.

"Raggedstar said I could go!" Brokenpaw answered, excitement flowing through him like a river. Yellowfang nodded at him.

"Let's go, lots of berries to get, so little time."


	10. Author's note

Author's note

I'm putting History Rewritten: Brokenstar on a hiatus until Yellowfang's Secret comes out. Please understand that I don't want to be writing false information. And I need to know a bit more about ShadowClan from the cannon itself and not just a wiki page or other fanfics. I apologize to anyone who reads this story. I will still update Dawnstar's Legacy though.


	11. Chapter 10

**So, after a long hiatus I'm bringing this story back. I thought about it for a while and realized an AU story doesn't need to be accurate, because it's AU. I also had 3 votes for this to come back from my readers, so here it is. Any pointers or stuff I got wrong or forgot please tell me. **

**Just a pointer, History Rewritten: Brokenstar's chapters are significantly shorter than Dawnstar's Legacy's chapters are. When this was first written, that wasn't the intent. I did plan for both stories to be pretty long, like novel level long. The way I write these chapters and the cutoff point makes sure it's shorter. **

**Just like Dawnstar's Legacy, this story updates randomly, occasionally there will be long dry spells between chapters. **

**Wolfheart belongs to Wolfy Winter and Dream. Sorry for not including your character in one of my stories sooner. She will be in Dawnstar's Legacy though. Not in the next update, but she'll be there. **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Brokenpaw followed Yellowfang out of the ShadowClan camp. The marshy ground felt cool and soft beneath his paws, so it felt good to trot a bit behind the medicine cat. Yellowfang continued on towards a heavily bushed area with thicker plant life. Brokenpaw almost made a face in surprise.

_ShadowClan has little undergrowth. I guess this is where Yellowfang collects all her herbs. _

Brokenpaw pawed a one of the bushes. Bright, blood red berries dangled from the branches. The little tabby sniffed at a berry curiously.

_Juniper? No, I'd remember juniper berries. _

A memory passed by Brokenpaw's eyes, but he suppressed it.

_No! Not now. Especially not while I'm with Yellowfang. _

Brokenpaw slowly opened his eyes to see that Yellowfang was picking little blue colored berries off a nearby bush. Brokenpaw padded up to where she stood, hoping to at least offer to help her. The grey medicine cat looked over at Brokenpaw.

"These are called juniper berries. They are good for bellyaches-…"

"And breathing?" Brokenpaw quickly shut his mouth. He didn't mean to blurt out something Dawnstar had known. Yellowfang eyed the dark tabby suspiciously.

"How did you know that," Yellowfang meowed, a hint of pride for her son in her voice.

"Uhh, I-I heard Runningpaw say what they were for when I saw him last." Brokenpaw replied, saying whatever happened to blurt out of his mouth. His eye widened, desperately hoping Yellowfang didn't think anything suspicious of him. Brokenpaw almost visible flinched when he was the ShadowClan medicine cat raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh did he now?" Yellowfang purred smoothly, her eyes narrowing into little orange slits, "I have to talk to him about being on task instead of talking with his friends."

Brokenpaw breathed a sigh of relief as Yellowfang turned to pick up the juniper berries. Brokenpaw watched as Yellowfang carefully placed each berry on a leaf and folded it up.

"We'll be getting back a little early, if you don't mind." Yellowfang said, her mew muffled by the leaf wrapped berries. Brokenpaw nodded at her.

"I think I'm going to stay out and practice hunting by myself a little." He mewed. Yellowfang shrugged.

"Alright. But I'm coming back to find you if you aren't back by sunset. Night training starts then and I won't be happy if Raggedstar comes and asks me where you've been." The grey she cat's eyes hardened for a moment, then softened by humor sparkling in them. Brokenpaw smiled.

"I'll be back, promise."

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Brokenpaw bounded across the moist forest floor, taking in all the sights and scents of the territory. It was still early enough to stay and explore. But the real reason Brokenpaw had wanted to stay out alone was to remember the memory that passed him when he saw the red berries. The dark tabby apprentice trotted out deeper into ShadowClan's territory, letting his paws take him farther and farther.

Soon, Brokenpaw caught the sight of a burnt tree stump. The tabby tom sat down next to it and laid himself down. Then he closed his eyes and willed the memories to return

_**1 separating line goes here 1 **_

"_What are these berries called, Blackwing?" _

_Brokenpaw jerked his head up with a start. A voice had forced itself into his head, giving the young cat a shock. Brokenpaw opened his eyes to see himself standing in a lightly wooded piece of territory with streams running through the land like wriggling snakes. A few bushes dotted the ground every few paw steps. Then, Brokenpaw heard the voice again. _

"_I found these berries, Blackwing. What are they for?" A silvery grey she cat pushed her way through a bush with a branch of blood, red berries in her jaws. From the opposite direction, a black pelted she cat padded out of the trees. Her blue gaze was calm and collected as she eyed the berries in her companion's mouth. Then the black she cat frowned a little._

"_Those are death berries, Dawnpaw," the black cat said, "Don't swallow one. They could kill you instantly. Even if I had the right herbs I might not be able to save you." _

_With the last few words, Brokenpaw could detect the black cat's voice choke up a bit, but not enough to be noticed by the grey cat, Dawnpaw. _

_Dawnpaw stared back at black cat apologetically. Her dark amber eyes betrayed a faint, guilty glimmer._

"_I'll put these back then. Sorry, Blackwing." She mewed as she tossed the branch into a nearby bush. Blackwing nodded at her companion. _

"_Don't forget them." She said firmly. The black she cat stepped back towards Dawnpaw and through the brush from where they came. Dawnpaw followed._

"_I won't." Dawnpaw meowed as she stepped towards the spot where Brokenpaw was crouching. In horror, the little tabby apprentice cringed as he saw a white tipped paw about to stamp down on his chest. Brokenpaw braced himself for pain and humiliation. His muscles tensed as she shut his eyes in desperation._

_But not pain of a paw stepping on him never came. Brokenpaw opened his eyes with surprise. He looked behind him to see the two she cats walking on as if nothing ever happened. _

They went through me!?

"They can't see or hear you, you know. You don't exist for them."

W-what?

"_What about these, Blackwing?" _

_Dawnpaw trotted up to Blackwing with a few purple-blue berries in her mouth. Blackwing smiled back at her and breathed a small sigh of relief that only Brokenpaw could notice. _

"_Those are juniper. They're safe to eat, even if you accidently eat one." _

_Brokenpaw stood up in front of the two she cats, but they didn't seem to notice him at all. The tabby tom reached out a paw to touch the fur of Blackwing, but found that his paw passed right through her body! _

_Utterly shocked, he yowled at the two cats, but Dawnpaw and Blackwing kept conversing. It was obvious that they hadn't heard Brokenpaw at all. _

_Then, the two cats stood up and stalked through the brush from when they came. Brokenpaw stood up, not knowing what to think of the memory. _

So those red berries from earlier are death berries; they kill cats.

_Once again startled, Brokenpaw lifted up at paw as the world around him began to fade into a deep whiteness. _


	12. Chapter 11

**Please disregard any messages you got of multiple chapter 11's being put up. I accidentally put the wrong chapter up.  
><strong>

**Ok, cut off the chapter a little short. So, whoops. Ok, Wolfheart is going to be in this chapter, promise. She belongs to Wolfy Winter and Dream, not me. I think you know by now which characters are mine. **

**So with this chapter I'm giving this story some much needed love, as I've poured more heart and soul into Dawnstar's Legacy. I'm trying to make this story better than it was for the first nine or so chapters. **

**Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed this little story of mine. Stuff of mine that isn't visual art usually doesn't get very much attention. **

**Also, I'm still up for writing one-shots by request if someone wants one. I'll even provide a cover art for it. All you have to do is give me the details about it. **

**So here we go lengthier than usual chapter. **

**1 separating line goes here. 1 **

Brokenpaw slowly opened his eyes, expecting a throbbing pain to assault his head and mind. When he recovered his thoughts, he noticed his was lying in a clearing right by a pool of water. Stars shimmered and danced above his head in the clear, skies. Brokenpaw awed at the beautiful view. The tabby apprentice shifted his gaze over to the pool. Like this sky, it shone with stars and the water was clear and dark like outer space. Instinctively, Brokenpaw dabbed a paw at the water. The initial feeling of cold shocked the tom and he quickly drew back his paw and licked it.

"_**Welcome…"**_

"_**He shouldn't have…"**_

"_**We'll get it right this time…"**_

"_**Don't mess with Destiny, T-…"**_

"_**History will be rewritten…"**_

A myriad of whispering voices made Brokenpaw look up and around the surrounding area. Trees rustled between the light breeze and stars continued to twinkle in the night air, but there were no cats in sight. Fear ripping into his chest, Brokenpaw stood up and frantically sprinted into the trees, refusing to look behind him.

Confused, Brokenpaw soon found himself lost in the thick forest that seemed to get thicker and more crowed by trees and undergrowth with every step. Brokenpaw found himself trapped between clearings and thickets alike with bushes sprawling out in every direction. Slowing to a trot and then walking speed, Brokenpaw stopped to catch his breath. Nothing looked familiar to him anymore. ShadowClan territory was far, far away from him.

_I won't be defeated by this stupid forest. How do ThunderClan cats stand it living in places like this? This place has to go somewhere, right?_

Brokenpaw kept walking onward, clueless as to where the forest would lead. Soon, the night sky seemed to brighten above his head and the overall scenery lightened out of the night time. The tabby apprentice then pushed his muzzle into a nearby bush to force his body through. Eyes widened, Brokenpaw stopped. The bush shimmered as it moved as if it were made of dew drops shining in the sun or crystals against a star. Astonished, he gazed his amber eyes around to see the entire forest was the same way, all shimmering and made of a star like material. Brokenpaw breathed in, drawing in the scents to his nose. The scent of the forest was clean and clear like fresh water flowing out through the stones.

Utterly lost, Brokenpaw turned around and ran into the undergrowth back towards the direction he came. Leaves and plant tendrils slapped against his face, blinding him. Determined to escape the starry forest, Brokenpaw sprinted onward until he bumped into something blocking his way.

"Mrrrooww!" Brokenpaw yowled in surprise has he was forced to the ground. He flinched as he felt a paw rest on his shoulder, preparing to battle the intruding cat.

"You're lost, aren't you? This isn't ShadowClan territory." The cat said simply. The voice sounded familiar to Brokenpaw, as if he had heard it a time before.

"Dawnstar!" Brokenpaw mewed as he bounded up to the silvery she cat. Dawnstar nuzzled him slightly and sat down. Comfort rushed through Brokenpaw's spine. He felt whole when Dawnstar was near. Not like a love feeling, but completeness to one's mind, like she was the other half of his. Fear then wormed its way into Brokenpaw's chest. How did he know who this cat was? Who was this cat to him and why was he here with her? Brokenpaw took an uneasy step back and stumbled into a sitting position.

Dawnstar shifted herself. Stars rested in her fur that made her glow like morning light. Brokenpaw just stared in awe as she approached. Dawnstar padded up to tabby apprentice and rested her tail on his shoulder.

"It's alright," She meowed softly, "You know who I am. I met you, _you _in a dream when you were a kit, remember?"

Brokenpaw stared into Dawnstar's eyes once more. Her dark, amber gaze sparkled with a fierce light that made Brokenpaw shrink back a little.

_Memories? Ambition? Should I trust her? She hasn't tried to hurt me yet…_

All of the sudden, Brokenpaw felt like a kit again.

He shut his eyes and an image of horrors and violence passed into his mind. Memories that weren't his own flashed over his eyes. Terror rushed through his claws as he saw a version of himself swipe a speckle pelted warrior in the throat. The cat fell with his eyes glazed over and lifeless. His body hit the ground with a thud that splashed up his own blood from the sodden grass. More cats screeched and writhed, locked in a battle over the gently sloping hills of a moor. Horror filled Brokenpaw's face as he saw more and more cats fall to the ground dead at the paws of the warriors fighting behind and in front of him. Brokenpaw's double yowled as fight battered cats streaked out of the moor and over towards the mountainous rocks beyond the territory.

"WindClan's territory now belongs to ShadowClan!" He yowled. More cries of triumph emerged from the ShadowClan cats gaining rank behind him. Brokenpaw flinched as he saw himself sneer at the last fleeing WindClan cat: a black and white tom with a long tail. The tabby tom flicked his tail as he charged over the moor's hills, signaling for his warriors to give chase. ShadowClan cats ran forward to catch any WindClan warriors who straggled behind. They slashed at elders and snatched kits right off their feet with a swipe that killed them instantly.

Horrified, Brokenpaw opened his eyes. To his surprise, he was back at the luminescent forest with Dawnstar standing in front of him. Her eyes betrayed sympathy for him, but Brokenpaw just brushed it aside.

"That memory was yours." The silvery she cat said flatly, her expression unchanged. Dawnstar sat back down again and patiently stared at the tabby tom. Brokenpaw only stared back at her, rage starting to spark in him.

"That will be you if you don't do something about it," Dawnstar continued, "That's why I'm here."

"I will never do that, I'm a loyal ShadowClan warrior. I don't need your help." Brokenpaw almost snarled.

_I'm not a murder. I won't drive off an entire clan. I follow the Warrior Code! _

Dawnstar just sighed with frustration.

"Fine. I won't help you. But if I don't, who will? Those Dark Forest cats will probably-…"

"Wait, Dark Forest? Like the ones the elders tell stories about?" Brokenpaw piped in, cutting Dawnstar off midsentence.

"Yes. It exists. That's how you, well technically _you, _became like that in the first place and ended up doing all those horrible things. I'll show you." Dawnstar started padding off through the trees. Brokenpaw didn't follow, but just looked in front of himself. Dawnstar meowed to him without stopping.

"Are you coming or not?"

Brokenpaw got up to his feet and padded after her without a word.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Brokenpaw bounded after Dawnstar, who seemed to be getting further and further away from him with every step he took to catch up. Soon, the trees and bushes started to lose their starry luster. Slowly, but noticeably, the scenery grew danker and darker with the scent of rotting toadstools clinging to the air around the two cats. Dawnstar stopped at a narrow strip of land that separated the forest the pair came from and the dark imbued one that lay ahead.

"This is the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest." Dawnstar said, pointing to each one. Brokenpaw stared in awe and disbelief at the Dark Forest territory. He'd heard stories about it from the elders. He knew it existed. Well, _Dawnstar _knew it existed, not him. Brokenpaw remembered stories and legends of cat deemed to evil to walk beside StarClan after death that were abandoned in the Dark Forest alone with other cats like them. Often they disgraced the Warrior Code, betrayed their clan or were mass murderers. Brokenpaw shuddered at the thought of meeting such a cat.

_I guess I don't really have a choice but to trust Dawnstar. It's a better option than turning to those evil cats in that dark place. _

Brokenpaw turned towards Dawnstar, expecting her to say something. Why had she brought him here? Why was the Dark Forest important? Dawnstar blinked slowly for a moment and then started to explain.

"Let me explain this to you," she mewed carefully, "You were supposed to grow up a rejected kit hood with your father training you to be the ultimate warrior. But you would have strayed from the path StarClan would have liked you to take and taken a darker path. That's what those visions of fighting and blood were. You were supposed to be the one committing crimes against the Warrior Code." Dawnstar composed herself of an air of calm. She betrayed nothing on her face. Brokenpaw curled his lip at her.

"I'm not like that!" He nearly yowled. Angry, her growled at her. Dawnstar didn't flinch. She frowned and meowed again.

"I know that!" The silvery she cat shook her head. "We all knew that."

"Then why did StarClan do nothing then!?" Brokenpaw snarled. StarClan cats now frustrated him. Why couldn't they do something? Weren't they supposed to watch over the clans and _help _them in times of need? Brokenpaw resisted the urge to pound off into the trees, as far away from Dawnstar as possible.

"StarClan is as powerful as you think! I learned that the hard way…" Dawnstar bit back. Her voice trailed off again as a little whimper escaped her lungs. "This is important that I tell you now, so you can help your clan and your future. History is doomed to repeat itself and I'm going to rewrite it. I was reincarnated into you so I could set things right. But that put in some issues."

Brokenpaw gazed at the RiverClan warrior, his eyes still hardened with the rage that fizzled in him.

_I can't have a life to myself where I chose what happens to me?_

"I know what you're thinking," Dawnstar said, "But I didn't have much of a choice either. I lost loved ones, in more ways than one. But I had my clan to save and you have yours. I was actually here to give you more leeway, a life apart from me. I won't be your second half anymore, but I'll still be around all the time to give advice and help. You'll be living your own life."

The little tabby tom blinked.

"I- what?" He stuttered, confused.

"Those memories, the knowledge, the skill was all mine, Brokenpaw. It was all passed to you when I was reincarnated at your birth. I was you, and you were me."

"But not anymore," Brokenpaw said evenly. Dawnstar nodded.

"Not anymore."

Brokenpaw almost smiled. His life was going to be his at last! But the feeling was pushed aside quickly when he sensed another presence nearby. Brokenpaw jerked his head towards a rustling bush. A dark grey she cat with stormy green eyes padded out. Star sparkled on her fur like Dawnstar's did.

"Hello, Brokenpaw. I am Wolfheart." The she cat introduced herself with a quick bow of the head. Brokenpaw stood rigid.

_More StarClan cats? _

"It's ok, Brokenpaw. She's just my daughter. You can trust her." Dawnstar explained. Wolfheart nodded at him.

"Yes, and I have one more thing to tell you. There are more destinies besides yours. Don't go inter-!" Wolfheart's thought wasn't finished when her screeched filled the air. A thick muscled grey and ginger tom pressed his paw down on her throat. His coat was ragged and smelled faintly of blood and crowfood.

Dawnstar crouched into a battle stance; Brokenpaw followed suit. From beside him, Brokenpaw could hear his companion growl and noticed her hackles rise along her spine. Wolfheart struggled under the new tom's claws, which started to dig into the she cat's skin.

"What are you doing here, Thunderstorm? You should know better than to stick your nose in StarClan matters?" Dawnstar snarled at the tom. Brokenpaw wasn't surprised that Dawnstar knew this cat somehow. Thunderstorm just laughed harshly. The ginger and grey tom pressed his claws deeper into Wolfheart's neck, causing her to squeal with pain.

"Just StarClan matters? Dawnstar you're stupider than you were in life. This concerns the Dark Forest too; after all, he sided with us during the Great Battle at the lake." Thunderstorm half growled. He shifted his dark gaze to the tabby apprentice. Brokenpaw's mind shuddered. This cat wasn't a good cat.

_Is this what I would have become? _

Brokenpaw stood beside Dawnstar, who looked like she would snap like a twig any moment under Thunderstorm's dark amber gaze.

"Let her go!" She yowled as she sprang at the tom. Thunderstorm side stepped and slashed down on her forehead.

"Always better than me at battle moves, huh Dawnstar?" Thunderstorm snarled as he made another blow towards his opponent's chest. Yowling with a new found rage, Dawnstar slashed at Thunderstorm's throat, leaving a bleeding cut along his neck. Thunderstorm coughed, but continued to taunt the silvery she cat.

"Killing your own brother? Wouldn't mom and dad be proud of you-!" Thunderstorm was cut off with a hit to the flank.

"Don't you dare bring them up, Thunderstorm. You said it yourself when we lived. 'They wouldn't have cared if you died.'" Dawnstar spat at her brother. Thunderstorm just glared at his sister, unable to retort. His eyes became dark amber orbs of hatred glowing on his face.

"You always won, Dawnstar. But this time you won't." Thunderstorm turned back to the Dark Forest and leapt off into the shadows of the trees. Dawnstar raced towards her daughter who lay panting on the ground beside them. Brokenpaw remained frozen, shocked by what he had just saw.

"Are you alright, Brokenpaw?" Wolfheart asked when she stood up onto her paws. Concern glittered in her green gaze like pools. Stunned a moment, Brokenpaw responded.

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Good. Now you need to wake up."

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

**Spoilers for Dawnstar's Legacy in here, yes? You can think about what happens to Thunderstorm during his life, but you can clearly see what happened after he died. I finally fit Wolfheart in there. I've wanted to put her in a story for so long and Wolf Winter and Dream had to wait all this time for it. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Welcome back for the next exciting installment of History Rewritten! I kind of forgot about this story and was wrapped up a lot in visual art and other stuff, so I didn't come around to updating either of my stories. Life is interesting like that. **

**But anyways, I am still open to more ideas on another History Rewritten story and one-shot. The one-shot can be about ****Thunderpaw, Mapleleaf, Hawkfeather, Brightpaw, Blackwing or another one of your characters, but you people have to decide for me since I'm really bad at making decisions like that. In case you haven't noticed: I like to give away free stuff. If you contribute any ideas to the next History Rewritten story, I will make a digital drawing of ****ONE**** of you OC's to keep. All you'd have to do is download the image from the site. Same thing if you want a one-shot, except that picture is going to be of the cat it is featuring. **

**One more thing: should I make a story about any of the other categories I read about? **

**Enough of my little spiel, onto the story. **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Brokenpaw winced as an icy drop of rain splashed on his muzzle. Opening his eyes, the tabby apprentice found himself by the burnt tree back in ShadowClan's territory.

_I made it back! _

Brokenpaw scanned the sky. Dark grey clouds swirled in the sky, brewing up a thunderstorm that threatened to cut through the forest. Realizing how late it was, Brokenpaw darted back to camp before Raggedstar sent out a search party for him. His mentor would be furious if he knew he had been out on his own for so long.

_Oh StarClan please let Yellowfang have told Raggedstar that I'm ok. _

Panic pushed Brokenpaw's paws through the marshy ground. The rain suddenly pattered harder and harder on his pelt, soaking his thick fur into strands that clung to his ribs. Thunder rumbled in the soupy sky as clouds seemingly mashed into each other. Brokenpaw raced on across the territory, panting.

Soon the plant growth thickened. Brambles and bushes lined the wet forest floor where Brokenpaw stepped. The camp was in view! Pushing through the entrance, Brokenpaw was home. Much to his surprise, there was no angry Raggedstar there to scold him. Instead, Yellowfang replaced him. Her face was strewn with worry for him.

"Raggedstar and some of the warriors went hunting a while ago. You're lucky you found your way back in this storm," Yellowfang mewed almost sternly. Brokenpaw dropped his eyes.

"Sorry. I was tracking prey and lost track of the time." Brokenpaw lied.

Yellowfang snorted.

"I would hope so. Better dry yourself off before getting in your den. Your denmates will have a fit."

Brokenpaw felt Dawnstar's presence beside him appear like mist and whirl around him like smoke. The silvery warrior's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"_She was like that in StarClan when I first met her." Dawnstar whispered. _Brokenpaw almost popped out a chuckle.

"_Yes, she has some humor, doesn't she? I'm amazed you don't show it as much, Brokenpaw. Enjoy yourself a little."_

"What do you mean," Brokenpaw whispered to the grey specter, "I'm not in misery, am I?" Dawnstar shook her head a little.

"_No, no. What I meant was that you can take this whole thing a little less seriously. I understand you, I really do. But take some time for yourself too."_

Brokenpaw tilted his head in thought at the realization. Had he been trying too hard? Was being a warrior the only thing he had been striving for? Brokenpaw watched Yellowfang return to her den absently.

_Am I just taking it all too hard? _

"_Yes, yes you are. You don't have to think about it that hard either, you know. You're giving me a headache too. Also, now would be a good time to go to your den. The rain's starting to leak into the clearing." _

Minding his partner's advice, Brokenpaw trotted to his den. Clawpaw and Darkpaw had the same idea.

"You're lucky Raggedstar wasn't here when you went missing." Clawpaw said. Brokenpaw noted the seriousness in his tone.

"Yeah, he probably would have clawed your ears off." Darkpaw added.

Brokenpaw gulped and shuddered a bit. He didn't know his mentor would be _that _protective of him. Raggedstar had always been fond of his son, but never to the extremes. Dawnstar soothed her partner.

"_Don't be frightened. I'll help you say all the right words…"_

_But if I say it _too _well, won't Raggedstar thing something's wrong? _Brokenpaw thought.

"_You're learning so fast! But, I guess so. Maybe I'll stay out of this one. By my guess, Raggedstar hasn't returned yet. You still have a little time to think about what you'll say. While I'm here, why don't you tell me about yourself."_

_I thought you knew everything about me already._

"_Not really. I don't know about you, yourself. Your mind and spirit, that is._

_Spirit?_

"_Yes. Go somewhere else. Your denmates are staring at you."_

Brokenpaw blinked his eyes back to reality. Darkpaw glared at the tabby apprentice in confusion. Clawpaw's whiskers twitched.

"Are you falling asleep, Brokenpaw?" He mewed, trying to keep himself from snickering. Brokenpaw felt himself grow warm with embarrassment.

"Uhh, yeah. I had a tough time getting back in the storm, so I'm pretty tired." Brokenpaw replied, slumping down in his mossy nest. He closed his eyes as he watched his denmates leave to clean the elder's den. He smirked at watching his friend's departure for the unpleasant task of removing ticks. As soon as Brokenpaw was alone, Dawnstar reappeared. Brokenpaw slowly opened his eyes to see the spectral figure of the silvery she cat sitting next to his nest. Her wispy, white tipped tail swept the mossy floor of the den in front of her partner's nose. 

"_Your spirit is kind of like your personality, or how you follow your morals. Those who have good spirits go to StarClan when they die. Those with bad or cruel spirits go to the Dark Forest. Do you think you understand?"_

_Yes. I think that makes sense. _

Dawnstar inched closer to Brokenpaw.

"_How far back can you remember?" _

Brokenpaw stared back at Dawnstar blankly. His eyes reminded the she cat of shallow puddles. A ripple in the amber pools signaled that he remembered something.

_I remember two more cats like me. _


	14. Chapter 13

**Welcome back everyone! I appreciate the ideas you gave me for the next History Rewritten story. Some of those are: Swiftpaw lives, Tigerstar, and Cloudtail never coming to the Clans. I have thought about Cinderpelt and her accident. Remember that I'm NOT putting Dawnstar and Timberclaw back in the next story. Somone else's character fills in that spot if you request your character or if I use your idea. Also, you decide how your character intervenes and "rewrites" history. I am really in decisive so I need help with these things. Thanks so much, all my readers out there! **

**Sorry for lack of updates. I can barely get the time to sit down and actually write stuff. Life is busy. I will get to updating Dawnstar's legacy too. I didn't forget it. This chapter will be a bit shorter so I can update both. **

**By the way, I never got an answer to my question at the end of the authors not in the last chapter, guys. **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

_I remember two more cats like me. _

"_Those would be your littermates." _

Dawnstar lied down beside her partner, her pelt brushing his comfortingly. Brokenpaw remained silent for a moment, his mind soaking in the realization.

_Littermates? Clawpaw, Darkpaw and Dawnpaw are my littermates, aren't they?_

"_I'm sorry to say this, but the answer is no. They are not your blood kin." _

_What?! _

"_Yes. And Lizardstripe is not your real mother. That is probably why she isn't too fond of you."_

Brokenpaw shifted uncomfortably in his nest. Moss rustled the dry floor of the den with a "swoosh" sound when his paws moved the green stuff. Dawnstar lied still next to him, reaching over to give his ear a lick.

"_I know it's hard to-…"_

_Right it's hard! _

Brokenpaw nearly yowled at his partner. Dawnstar doubled back in surprise at his sudden anger. She didn't know he'd react so explosively to the truth.

Brokenpaw sighed and blinked his dark eyes at Dawnstar. The tabby apprentice's gave flickered apologetically at the grey she cat.

_Sorry. _

"_Don't be. I don't blame you for acting like that. I've had to deal with half-clan cats before and revealing their past to them. They reacted just like you. You know what? You remind me of Timberclaw. He was half ShadowClan. He didn't take it well when I found out the truth." _

_Who's that? His name sounds familiar. _

"_He's another StarClan warrior. You can blame him for all of this."_

Dawnstar let her whiskers twitch at her own humor. She frowned when she noticed that it didn't make Brokenpaw's expression change. Standing up, the silvery she cat beaconed towards the den entrance.

"_Why don't you and I try some battle training? It will get your mind off of the situation."_

Brokenpaw took another sigh and followed Dawnstar out of the apprentice's den. The storm had started to let up, reducing the fierce tempest to a cool drizzle and cats began to mill around the camp. Brokenpaw padded beside his partner to the camp exit. The tabby apprentice almost gave a startled meow when a warrior walked right _through _Dawnstar.

_How did you do that? _

"_Technically, I don't exist for them, only for you."_

_I need to know more about you! _

"_I'll explain when we get out of camp."_

Dawnstar led Brokenpaw to a clearing just outside of the camp behind one of the dens. She chose this spot instead of ShadowClan's normal training area because this area was drier than the rest of the territory. RiverClan had similar marshy grounds around the lake and often used dry plots of land for land battle training. Dawnstar found it easiest for apprentices to learn if they had even, dry ground instead of sticky, wet land to spar on.

The RiverClan warrior stepped back, facing Brokenpaw, his stance defensive. Dawnstar pondered her first move and whether or not to take advantage of his lower confidence.

Suddenly, Brokenpaw rushed at Dawnstar with both paws out stretched. He knocked the silvery she cat to her side with his startling strike. Recovering quickly, Dawnstar dealt a hefty blow to Brokenpaw's legs, sending him crashing to the forest floor. The tabby tom landed on his back with a grunt, only to watch his partner slamming down on him. Instinctively, Brokenpaw tried to push Dawnstar off him with his back paws, but found himself harmlessly prodding her belly. The grey she cat took advantage of his helpless ness and gave the apprentice a nip in the shoulder. Brokenpaw braced himself for another blow, but it never came. He looked up to see Dawnstar stepping over him.

_It's over?_

"_Yes. Sometimes battles will only last a few heartbeats. What you need is confidence. Attitude is always the first hit in a battle. Overconfidence is missed hit and no confidence is the same as hesitating in a dire moment. You also need some strength in your forepaws, but that will come when you grow."_

_Why are you telling me all this? You're not even my mentor._

"_But I am a warrior and I was a mentor, yes? I trained my kits outside of their normal training too. You're not much different." _

Brokenpaw sat up and shook his pelt. Dust flew off his fur like a cloud, which made him sneeze and gag a bit. He took a step towards Dawnstar and looked at her.

_Will you tell me about yourself now? _

Dawnstar nodded and invited Brokenpaw closer. The tabby apprentice obeyed and sat near her.

"_Ok, I'll tell you as much as I can, but Raggedstar will be back any moment and you need to get back to camp soon,"_

Brokenpaw nodded and fidgeted, urging her to get on with her story like a kit listening to an elder.

"_I was a RiverClan warrior once. I had a mate and two kits and also a brother, Thunderstorm, who you remember. Wolfheart was my daughter and my son's name was Windblaze. Timberclaw was my mate and mentor. Eventually, I became leader of my clan."_

_And?_

"_And, I am from another time's skies." _


	15. Chapter 14

**I hope everyone had good holidays and a happy new year! And I certainly hope you didn't freak out about the end of the world. I forgot to update in the midst of all the shenanigans that go on during this time, along with other stuff in my life. Like reading Halo and Mass Effect stuff and the new DLC for ME: 3. Sorry for such the late update, people. **

**Ideas I like so far for the next story: Cloudstar (SkyClan), Cloudtail, Swiftpaw, Tigerstar **

**One-shot opportunities still stand, please remind me if you were supposed to get one from me and you didn't. Take note that if you don't give constraints, I will write how I like and that isn't always a good thing depending on if I make it angst filled or not. **

**By the way, you may use my characters in your stories if you wish, just credit them to me, since they are mine.**

**Also, I think I'm going to be upping the rating of this story to T, especially after this chapter. You'll understand why. **

**1 separating lines goes here and there too 1 **

Brokenpaw almost let his jaw drop to the ground.

_I don't think I understand you. _

Dawnstar's specter like form swished her tail a bit and blinked into her partner's gaze.

"_It is hard to understand. I will say that I'm from the future, if that makes any sense to you." _

_I-I need to think about this. _

Breaking away from the grey she cat, Brokenpaw leapt into a sprint towards the shallow puddles that littered ShadowClan's territory. He splashed through a few, only to stop and look at the reflection of himself in the low light of the still lingering storm. The tabby tom stared back into the amber eyes of his reflection. The reflection scowled or smiled back at him with the change of expressions amusingly for the apprentice.

_I'm me. But who is Dawnstar and how'd she even get in this time? _

Brokenpaw asked himself questions, but received no answers. Silence of the wind and rain drenched clouds only responded with the sounds of nature. Looking closer at the puddle and his own face, the tabby apprentice noticed a shadowy cloud forming behind his ears.

Panicked, Brokenpaw jerked his head around, but found not eerie cloud, only thin air. Startled, the tom looked back into the pool of water. The cloud floated and flickered behind him once more. The tabby apprentice swiped out at the water with his paw's unsheathed, leaving colorful trails across the puddle. When the water settled down, the cloud still lingered in the image. Then, much to Brokenpaw's surprise, the cloud molded itself into a greyish silvery shape. The silhouette of a cat hung over Brokenpaw's shoulder like a tree branch draped over him. The scent wafting from the form familiarly tingled Brokenpaw's nose.

"Dawnstar," Brokenpaw stated out loud. But the cat cloud shook its "head" in response.

"No, not her." It meowed in a tom's voice.

"You really think you should be listening to Dawnstar? You shouldn't."

Brokenpaw gazed further into the water surround his paws with certainty in his gaze.

"She hasn't done anything bad. She was the leader of a clan and made it to StarClan." Brokenpaw countered. He felt some loyalty to the cat he "shared" a life with. Dawnstar had been kind to the tabby apprentice and protected him from her brother in the Dark Forest. Why shouldn't he listen to her?

The cat cloud shifted itself, revealing its full form. A cat with a silvery grey pelt and ginger splotches emerged from the foggy mass. Brokenpaw's eyes widened with fear when he recognized the shadowy tom.

"Thunderstorm!"

The grey and ginger tom smirked, curling his lips into an intimidating snarl.

"That's right, kit. It's me." Thunderstorm said evenly, despite his facial expressions. Edging closer to Brokenpaw, the Dark Forest warrior swept his matted tail over the tabby tom. Brokenpaw resisted the urge to flinch away from Thunderstorm's approach.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. _I _can make sure you don't end up like the Star's stories say about you."

Unable to speak, Brokenpaw stepped back, but found himself falling into Thunderstorm's flank.

"Where are you going? I only wanted to talk to you." Thunderstorm said with hurt dripping like acid from his mouth.

"Ok, about what?" Brokenpaw mewed. He was frightened of the grey tom, but he didn't want his fear to show.

_I don't want to look scared in front of him. What if he attacks me? _

"I want to talk about _you,_" Thunderstorm said with a smile. But Brokenpaw couldn't find any warmth in the tom.

"I want to help you stay away from your bad side, if you know what I mean."

Brokenpaw stood still, holding in the shudders that threatened to make their way down his spine.

"There's not need to listen to my sister; especially after what she did to me." Thunderstorm rasped, pure venom like anger rising in his words. Brokenpaw blinked.

"Curious about her? Well, she took everything in my life from me. She stole my parents, my reputation among all the clans and even StarClan's favor." Thunderstorm hissed through gritted teeth. Brokenpaw was not trying desperately hard to resist the urges to flinch away from the anger cat. In his anger, Thunderstorm flicked his muzzle towards the sky and yowled to it.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME IN HER PLACE! I WAS JUST AS GOOD AS HER, I WAS BETTER! SHE STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME! IT'S HER FAULT I'M DAMNED IN THIS STUPID FOREST. SHE KILLED ME WHEN I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP THE CLAN. BECAUSE OF HER, NO ONE UNDERSTOOD ME."

Brokenpaw's mental block broke down after Thunderstorm finished his rant. The tabby tom shook and shrank to the ground, eyes wide with fear. With a growl that sent a few birds out of the trees, Thunderstorm turned his gaze towards the shivering apprentice. His lips curled in a snarl with his eyes blazing like a burning bush.

"You- you're one of her supporters. You rejected me too," Thunderstorm said in a half growl half sob, "Why?"

Brokenpaw just stared in astonishment. This dark hearted warrior from the Dark Forest was crying! Hope fluttered in his chest as he stood up onto his paws. But then, Thunderstorm rushed at him!

"You're just like her! Don't you see it!? You are Dawnstar! You're the very image of everything I hate!"

Brokenpaw was roughly shoved to the ground. His back hit the forest floor with a hard _thack! _He let out a startled cry and shut his eyes like a terrified kit.

"I'll make sure you'll never live to see that glorious little future you were promised, just like I never saw mine!" Thunderstorm nearly yowled in his victim's face. Brokenpaw squinted to see his tormentor's face. Horrified, the tabby noticed a wide grin. But the grin had no warmth, only ice; ice that Brokenpaw could feel slicing through his mind like a claw. The feeling soon faded when hot pain exploded from his belly. Thunderstorm had gashed it open and a sickly, red stream tricked from the open wound. Thunderstorm continued his assault, laughing maniacally to the sky. Brokenpaw whimpered as his sides, face and throat were slashed.

_I need to get help! _

Then, with all the strength he could muster, Brokenpaw gave out a yowl.

"Dawnstar!"


	16. Chapter 15

**Yo! Welcome back to the wonderful world of Warriors. The good news is, I'm not dead and am going to get back to updating. The other good news is, I decided what the next History Rewritten should be about and that is Swiftpaw. Thank you everyone who contributed ideas to help me come to this decision. Striker in the night gets one of his/her OC's into the next installment. (I might need to contact this person about that though.) **

**My offer for oneshots still stands as it always does.**

**As you can see stuff start to unravel in both stories, I think it's good to speculate the future for one of the stories as the other is filled in. This is what I like about two stories paralleling each other. I'm actually really intrigued by Thunderstorm's side of the story, if you couldn't already tell. **

**This chapter is going to be a bit shorter this time.**

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

"Dawnstar!" Brokenpaw yowled as another blow from Thunderstorm crashed down on him, forcing the breath out of his lungs. His belly stung like wild fire and was struggling to catch another breath in hopes to fight back. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Brokenpaw swiped his claws at his attacker's forelegs, but Thunderstorm showed no signs of stopping. The silver and orange tom let out another laugh as he brought his fangs down on his victim's ear. Brokenpaw kept himself from squealing like a kit when the pain erupted from his head.

With another desperate stroke of courage, Brokenpaw used his hind legs to rake Thunderstorm's belly. The tabby apprentice felt fur rip when he noticed Thunderstorm relent just enough to give Brokenpaw the opportunity to get back onto his paws.

Growling in frustration, Thunderstorm slammed back into Brokenpaw, knocking the tabby into a nearby bush. Dazed, Brokenpaw lashed out a few blows onto the oncoming attacker. Much to his surprise, Brokenpaw landed a few hits to his opponent's muzzle and shoulders. Hissing in frustration at the resistance, Thunderstorm pounced on Brokenpaw and picked him up by the scruff.

The tabby apprentice struggled, kicking out his paws in a vain attempt to free himself. Behind him, Thunderstorm smirked under the fur of his victim. He seemed sure of himself that he would end Brokenpaw's life and make his sister pay. Then he'd move onto bigger targets, like his sister's daughter or mate. Then she'd feel the pain he felt for so long…

Brokenpaw braced himself as he wait for the pain to explode through his neck and back, but he found himself tumbling to the ground instead. With the dull thud of his body hitting the ground, the apprentice looked around to Thunderstorm to face him in battle again. But oddly, there was no trace of the malicious tom. Brokenpaw sniffed the air and analyzed the ground for paw marks, but found neither.

Then, the brush next to Brokenpaw rustled. The tabby tom readied himself for another fight only to see Dawnstar padding towards him. Excited to see his partner, Brokenpaw bounded up to her.

"Where'd Thunderstorm go?" Brokenpaw asked. Dawnstar frowned visible to her partner.

"So that's who showed up earlier. Than answer is: I don't know," Dawnstar mewed flatly, "The cat who drove him off was not me."

Brokenpaw looked up at the larger she cat.

"Who was it then?"

Brokenpaw almost saw Dawnstar smirk.

"If it is who I think it is, then we'd best not worry about it any longer. You may want to go home and get Yellowfang to look at your wounds."

Brokenpaw flashed surprise at the grey she cat.

"But what do I tell my clanmates about my wounds?" He asked.

"Tell them you tripped and fell into a bramble bush."

Brokenpaw turned and walked towards home. Dawnstar's form followed him like a shadow with a guilt that hung over Brokenpaw like a cloud. Before he pushed his way into the entrance of the ShadowClan camp, Brokenpaw turned towards Dawnstar.

"It's not your fault." He whispered sympathetically. Dawnstar stared back with hidden pain in her eyes Brokenpaw could clearly see.

"I know…" She whispered back sadly.


	17. Chapter 16

**It's been such a long time since I wrote this story. Icky icky ick of me. Bad kitty. *slaps self* **

**But I was in Great Britain on vacation, so I didn't have my pc to write stuff.**

**Anyway I bet you know who saved Brokenpaw in the last chapter, my dude who needs to show up more in my stories. It's not that hard to guess. Also I do apologize for the very long dry spell. I've had no motivation for this story in particular. But I have some more time now since my drawing tablet is starting to malfunction; I need another sort of hobby. Also, I need to create plot ideas. As you can tell, I do not use a script, something I really should be using. This is getting stale. I'd like people to read something worth reading instead of sh*t that slithered out of my head.**

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

_**Ch. 16 part 1**_

Brokenpaw crouched low, his belly brushing stray pine needles and bracken the littered the forest floor. The scent of lizards and voles whirled around the marshy ground, tempting the tabby tom in all directions. Briefly, Brokenpaw scanned the short plants that sprouted out of the wet soil.

_Where could Raggedstar be? _

Brokenpaw had started his hunting assessment at sunhigh. Raggedstar had told him that he would follow his apprentice unseen. That fact alone distracted the dark apprentice greatly. He found himself looking for his mentor and not prey that he was assigned to catch. More than often in time frame he was given, Brokenpaw pushed aside weeds noisily, scaring off the prey in the area. But most of all, Brokenpaw was caught in the grasp of boredom. He simply didn't find hunting as exciting as fighting and practicing battle moves. This fact had startled Dawnstar, much to Brokenpaw's surprise. He had always seen Dawnstar as quite an accomplished battler, especially with all the victories she told him about when she was RiverClan's leader.

Earlier on in his apprenticeship, the two partner's ideas clashed constantly. Both Dawnstar and Brokenpaw found each other abrasive and harsh when they wanted to be. But Dawnstar tried her best not to anger her partner as much as she would like to ordinarily.

"You need to focus on hunting too. Life isn't just about battles you know. If you don't hunt soon, you'll be unable to serve your clan." She would hiss into his ears when he practiced battle moves without her or Raggedstar. But Brokenpaw just glared and snarled back.

"What about you? I've never heard of you hunting! You're even more battle hungry than me. You led your clan into countless wars"

Dawnstar's gaze would then grow cold and her dark ambers eyes would heat up with some hidden emotion that Brokenpaw couldn't recognize.

"You have no idea what it's like. I'm trying to help you! Do you want to be-," she'd cut herself off and snap her jaws shut for a heartbeat and improvise, "like Thunderstorm."

Then the grey warrior would stalk off and fade for a while, leaving Brokenpaw alone for the rest of the day. The tabby apprentice felt guilt for provoking his partner, but then dismissed the argument when she reappeared the next morning as if they had never quarreled to begin with.

But now, Brokenpaw refocused himself on hunting. He scented the air and cocked his ears. So far, no prey scent or sounds were carried by the breeze. The marshy grounds seemed devoid of all scents as well. Slightly disheartened, Brokenpaw moved on towards the thicker sprinkling of pine trees. The apprentice hoped to find something of value there, since there were always reports of birds and squirrels in the trees. Then, hope flared in his chest when he saw a squirrel lazily munched on a nut on the tangled roots of a pine tree. Carefully, Brokenpaw edged towards the squirrel. He crouched low and dragged his body across the flossy grasses and marsh grounds.

The tabby soon found himself within leaping distance of his target. Bundling the strength in his legs he sprang! But his paws slipped on stray pine needles and launched him at the tree trunk. With a dull thud, Brokenpaw's head hit the rugged wood. The squirrel raced up to the safety of the tree branches. The dark tom looked up at the squirrel, his head still spinning from the blow.

_I bet I can get that. It's not that high up the tree yet. _

Brokenpaw grasped the tree bark in his claws as he prepared to climb. His head still spun from moments prior, causing him to sway; he clawed the tree harder.

_So far so good. _

The squirrel hadn't left its perch on the branch. Once again, it lazily at its nut treat. A perfect piece of unsuspecting prey.

Brokenpaw balanced himself on the branch. Luckily for him, the branch didn't lurch when it felt his weight. Slowly, he inched towards the squirrel. The anticipation made his claws itch with excitement. The apprentice gripped the soft bark to expel the feeling.

Then, Brokenpaw let out a burst of energy and lunged at the squirrel! Excitement filled the young cat's mind as he imagined his claws scraping fur and his teeth tasting the blood of his prey. But instead, his stomach lurched as he felt his claws swipe air and his jaws snapping at wind! The squirrel had leapt up to a higher branch. Brokenpaw snarled at the squirrel in response, angry with himself that he wasn't fast enough to catch it.

Beside himself with rage, Brokenpaw climbed higher. His only thoughts were on the squirrel and how good it would feel to catch it after a long, drawn out chase. Brokenpaw attached his claws the thick trunk and sprang at the next branch! With his claws out stretched, he sliced at the squirrel. But instead of clawing it, he clawed the bark of the tree and the squirrel escaped into the abyss of the pine trees.

The tabby held back a yowl of rage as he failed his hunting opportunity.

_Where's Dawnstar when I need her? She could have helped me with this stupid assessment!_

Brokenpaw clawed his way down the tree, aware of his paws slipping with every step. Carefully, he jumped the ground. His paws thudded the earth in a satisfying "thump." Still angry, the apprentice sloshed through some puddles.

_Maybe I'll find a frog. _

The dark tom swatted away thick weeds that covered the marshy floor. Insects gave way to the intrusion. Soon he came across a frog wallowing peacefully in the puddles. Skillfully, Brokenpaw lashed his claws out at the frog and killed it. Satisfied with his kill, Brokenpaw looked up at the sky.

_Great StarClan it's sunset! _

The tabby apprenticed raced home. His paws thudded painfully quick on the drying earth. He pushed through the camp entrance, his frog nearly slipping out of his jaws in his rush. Brokenpaw shoved cats out of the way in the center of camp to put down his only prey down on the fresh kill pile. A few stared at his behavior and whispered to themselves. Brokenpaw paid no heed to them.

But then, he spotted Yellowfang sitting outside of the medicine den. Her feather like tail was curled over her paws neatly, almost nervously. Her orange eyes betrayed some sort of emotion. Worry? Brokenpaw guessed. Her gaze made the tabby apprentice uncomfortable; it made his pelt itch and crawl. Much to Yellowfang's dismay, Brokenpaw ignored her and scooted off to the apprentices' den. He leapt at his mossy nest in hopes to forget his failed hunting assignment. But instead of landing in his den and softness of feathers and moss, Brokenpaw ran straight into the rugged tabby fur of Raggedstar.

Gulping, Brokenpaw looked up at his mentor. Raggedstar's whiskers twitched with annoyance and his eyes sparked with dull disappointment.

_Uh-oh._


	18. Chapter 17

**You people have no idea how hard it is to write sometimes. **

**I spend more time gaming than I do writing but I think you people have noticed that already a while ago. Halo is just so dang entertaining! I just don't want to write about it because it's really complex and "alien." If any of you have checked over the story archives for Halo you'll understand what I mean. (By the way Halo is rated M. Please be sure you are the correct age and that you have the mental maturity to handle playing it and reading some of the fanfics and main canon stories. Please. Take care of yourselves and follow age restrictions for me.)**

**I really should update more often but I just can't bring myself to. It's not just about being a gamer either. It's not just about my life and how I want to balance it. It's not about my mate. It's about what I want writing to be to **_**me.**_** I like writing. I like it as much as I do drawing, which is a lot. But I want it to remain that way. I want to keep liking it. I don't do it that often so the interest remains and so it doesn't feel like a chore by doing it every day. So telling me to have more updates isn't going to change the frequency in which I write. Sorry that's just how it goes so that it's best for me and so I don't shut down both of my stories completely. No one wants that outcome. If you're going to review please make it a **_**review.**_** You can also give me suggestions of what you want to see next in upcoming chapters or honest criticism. Just please do not ask for more updates, for StarClan's sake.**

**Also something I noticed that's important to this story canon wise: Raggedstar is leader in **_**Secrets of the Clans **_**but not in **_**Yellowfang's Secret.**_** Kind of odd. I'm following **_**Secrets of the Clans **_**obviously.**

**But thanks to everyone who read, fav'd and reviewed throughout this whole journey. **

**You'll know who Erin Hunter's characters are.**

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Raggedstar's gaze burned into Brokenpaw's mind. Frozen, the tabby apprentice stared back. But Raggedstar just frowned and turned away from him. Disappointment filled Brokenpaw's belly and the apprentice found that he couldn't make himself walk.

Pawsteps thrummed behind him as Yellowfang padded up behind him with herbs in her jaws. She plopped them at Brokenpaw's forepaws and gave him a sympathetic glance. Brokenpaw glared furiously at her.

_This is my problem mousebrain! Herbs don't make warriors!_

Much to his surprise, Yellowfang stepped closer to Brokenpaw and put her flattened, herb-specked muzzle to his ear.

"I can teach you how to hunt. I used to be a warrior before StarClan called me to be a medicine cat." The medicine cat whispered. Brokenpaw twitched irritably.

"I don't need you to teach me. I _need _to be a warrior!" Brokenpaw hissed back. Yellowfang didn't withdraw.

"At least eat that lavender," the grey she cat said beckoning towards the dried flower tips at Brokenpaw's feet, "they'll calm you down."

Then Yellowfang left through the ferns and brambles that covered her den. Runningpaw pushed passed her with an undignified scramble towards the elder's den. Brokenpaw just looked at him with jealousy.

_He'll be getting his medicine cat name soon. Before I'll get my warrior name!_

As soon as most of the clan was out of sight, Brokenpaw tore his claws into the lavender petals. His claws dragged moist dirt over them and sliced up the delicate leaves leaving nothing but an herby pulp in the soil. Growling, the tabby tom stomped on ruined herbs till his pads throbbed. Then he bounded out of camp in frustration. Brokenpaw crashed through the brambles and reeds that lined the territory and let his paws carry him. Pines whirred past his whiskers and he leapt over rocks and ditches. The woods thinned and thinned until he reached a clearing with strip of flat, grey and yellow stone.

Panting, the dark tabby skidded to a halt before touching the stone thunderpath.

_I'll show Raggedstar! I'll show Yellowfang too! I'll show Dawnstar and all of StarClan! I'll take on all of ThunderClan's warriors and win. Then Raggedstar will have to make me a warrior. _

Brokenpaw darted across the thunderpath, his claws scratching to grip the smooth stone. Once he made it to the other side he paused, scenting the border marks and ThunderClan drenched land. Satisfied that he made it across the border safely, Brokenpaw squeezed through the undergrowth and brush further into ThunderClan's territory.

_I'll take ThunderClan's freshkill too. _

Dodging trees and hopping streams, Brokenpaw ventured further. To him, the trees just got thicker and thicker and the brush and undergrowth grew with more and more brambles. Suddenly, rocks jumped out of thin air and tripped up his paws. Growling in frustration, the tabby got back up to his paws and looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. Trees and flowering plants of all kinds surrounded him in all directions. Sounds and squawks from nearby birds echoed off the ground. Squirrels chattered above the tree tops and around the brambles. Brokenpaw quickly shut his eyes in desperation. Feeling choked and claustrophobic, the apprentice ran forward blindly. His paws and whiskers guided him out of the maze of forest.

Brokenpaw opened his eyes. Sunlight filtered through his blinking, amber eyes. Much to his surprise, the trees thinned and the brambles stopped rubbing at his paws. The ground flattened and grass stubbed out. A river was in view with smooth grey stones littering the banks. Brokenpaw scented the air, but instead of smelling the musky, woody scent of ThunderClan, he smelled running water and fish along with another scent he didn't recognize.

_Where am I? This isn't ThunderClan's camp. _

The brown tabby jumped atop the stones.

_The height will give me a better view of the area. _

He drove his gaze around the flattened earth. Nothing stirred. No cats thrummed through the undergrowth or beneath the rocks by the river and trees studded the forested ground away from the banks. Brokenpaw jumped down from the stone he stood on. His paws hit the earth with a satisfying thud. Then, a yowl tore through his ears as he was barreled over and shoved to the ground!

Brokenpaw shoved back with his claws unsheathed and gave his attacker a swipe across the chest. Fur fell from the apprentice's blow. Brokenpaw looked up to see a tortoise shell she cat stagger away from him.

_An apprentice. _

Brokenpaw crouched, readying himself to lunge at the she cat and claw her belly, but before he knew it he was pinned to the ground again. The tabby tom looked up to see a heavily muscled grey and white tom. Snarling, the grey and white cat gave Brokenpaw a vicious bite to the neck. Yowling, Brokenpaw kicked at the tom with his hind legs, desperately trying to scratch his belly with his hind claws. But the grey cat didn't release the tabby. Brokenpaw swiped at his enemy's muzzle. With a hiss the grey tom let up on Brokenpaw. Blood dripped painfully from Brokenpaw's neck when he lifted his head up to look at the grey cat. The tabby apprentice rushed forward and ducked low to cut his opponent's belly and flanks. But the tom dodged and grabbed Brokenpaw's fur! Stunned, Brokenpaw thrashed around to free himself, but to no avail. The grey cat flung the apprentice across the earth into the hard, dusty ground. Then he turned and growled to the tortoise shell cat.

"Spottedpaw, tell Sunstar that ShadowClan is in our territory."

With that, Spottedpaw streaked through the trees and was soon unseen.

Horrified, Brokenpaw scrambled up to his paws and ran. With a battle yowl the grey and white tom hurried after him. The tabby could feel his pursuer take swipes and nips at his heels and tail as he struggled to get to the border. But suddenly the grey cat drew back. Brokenpaw stopped and looked behind him but the tom was nowhere to be seen. The only things around Brokenpaw were trees and plant growth. Birds and squirrels continued to chatter and squawk above him. The territory went on as if the grey cat had never set paw on it. But in all the calmness, Brokenpaw's fur rippled on his spine.

_Something's not right here. _

Multiple yowls sounded out of the brush cover when Brokenpaw finally understood what was happening! Cats from all directions pounced on him and squashed the breath out of the dark tabby. Claws raked at his pelt and teeth sunk into his tail and ears. Brokenpaw struggled to fight back and swiped at a nearby cat's muzzle. Blue-grey fur tore off with his claws as the cat hissed at him and bit his shoulder. Then a spikey furred black cat rammed into his flank and sent him flying into a bramble bush! Quickly untangling his limbs from the vines Brokenpaw broke into a sprint. He ran faster to get ahead of the paw steps thrumming behind him.

Then a paw tripped the tabby apprentice and he fell forward with an undignified thud against the hard ground. He looked up to see the grey and white cat again! The tom's spiky fur bristled and his fangs showed, giving a menacing appearance. But the cat withdrew when a voice sounded.

"Thistleclaw, look for more ShadowClan warriors! Bluefur will take care of the apprentice!"

"It looks like you'll have to wait for your first scars, kit." Thistleclaw snarled. Brokenpaw bared his teeth back in weak defiance when Thistleclaw stalked away. But the grey cat was quickly replaced by a blue-grey she cat! She exploded from the undergrowth hissing and slashing. Brokenpaw soon found himself pinned down by the haunches! The blue cat cut his flanks and back legs as she let Brokenpaw escape. The tabby apprentice pushed and shoved through thick weeds in a vain attempt to escape from the blue she cat. Effortlessly, the she cat was bounding by his side, nipping his flanks and wounded shoulder. Brokenpaw let out a cry as pain swept through all corners of his body and even more so when he tried to speed up.

Unnoticed, the area began to thin and the trees widened in spacing. A clearing was in view and the Thunderpath roared in the distance. The blue cat continued to pummel Brokenpaw up towards the smooth stone path. Feeling his energy drain, Brokenpaw desperately trudged forward but then stopped with his back facing the Thunderpath and its roaring monsters. The blue cat stared at him straight in the eyes, her blue eyes sparking with adrenaline from the chase.

"My name's Bluefur, you ShadowClan mouseheart. Now get off ThunderClan land!" The blue cat snarled as she shoved Brokenpaw across the Thunderpath with her body and claws. Brokenpaw skidded across the smooth stone and onto the rough grass of the ShadowClan border. He hit his head on nearby earth with a sickening thack when he tumbled across! The tabby struggled to stand and keep his eyes opened. He collapsed into the grass, but could see Bluefur staring across the Thunderpath in satisfaction. Soon a bright orange cat padded up beside her.

"Well done defending the territory, Bluefur. When we get back you need to organize a patrol for the RiverClan border in case they decided to invade while we were gone."

Brokenpaw's eyes drooped and the last thing he saw was the orange cat lead away Bluefur back further into ThunderClan territory.


	19. Chapter 18

**Don't turn writing into a chore for me. I know when people send me messages to get me to write more. Please don't do that unless I'm gone for like, a year or so. I went over this already. But I guess I'll tell the whole story. Did you know I'm a student still? Did you know that all my classes are either honors or AP (college level)? Did you know that I'm in drama (plays and musicals and such) and on a swim team that operates almost every day? Did you know I have people I care about that I want to dictate time to, such as a lover? Did you know that I'm also an artist that draws digital art? Well, you know now. (Cover art ideas for any of my stories is helpful)**

**Oh and here's a refresher on how I update my stories: Once a month (or longer, probably longer,) alternating which stories I update (one update will be Dawnstar's Legacy and the next will be History Rewritten. Sometimes it will be a oneshot or something like that in between,) it takes longer than a day to write one chapter, as most of you probably know from experience. **

**Also please, please, please, tell me if there are any plot problems (like deus ex machina or unclear details or just plain old stupidity), grammar issues, or just something that doesn't make any sense. So basically I need some feedback. I'd appreciate it if you gave me some. I don't like it when my writing isn't at its best and I would like to become a better writer for the future. **

**Recommended song of the day: From the Dust by Rogue**

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

A bright, intense beam of light seemed to cut right through Brokenpaw's face when he opened his eyes. Startled, the tabby apprentice shut his eyes again to avoid the pain. Meanwhile, his body felt frozen in place! Panic sunk into Brokenpaw's mind.

_I can't move! What did that ThunderClan fox heart do to me?! _

Then, the over powering scent of herbs and moss filled Brokenpaw's nose.

_I made it to the medicine den? _

Slowly, the dark tabby opened his eyes again. The light was still painful, but much less so once his eyes adjusted to the low light of the medicine den. Herbs lay in neat piles all around the walls of the den and moss lined the contours of his body. A water drenched moss ball sat by Brokenpaw's muzzle. Eagerly, the tabby lapped at the cool liquid. Brokenpaw relished in the feeling of life flowing back into his body. His wounds and limbs still ached, but any small comfort was welcome. Testing his strength, the tabby apprentice flexed his claws and then his forelegs. He winced when his shoulder creaked from his injuries.

_That she cat's gonna pay! _

Once he was satisfied with his health, Brokenpaw swing his paws forward to push himself up. Pain laced his movements when he applied pressure to his shoulders. He hissed in frustration and flopped back down into his makeshift nest. Determined not to give in, Brokenpaw hoisted his body upright, ignoring the screaming pain his body was in. But the pain didn't cease, not right away. Brokenpaw growled to himself; the pain was a constant reminder of how he failed himself and his quest to become a warrior.

_I could have beaten that cat! I could have beaten them all! I could have killed them all if I wanted to! _

Brokenpaw didn't, no, _couldn't_ understand his weakness in the battle. Every day the apprentice saw his fighting prowess grow like a weed in the spring sun. Every day he pitted himself against his clan mates and emerged victorious from a mock battle. Every day he managed to best Dawnstar at her own game. But not today.

Today he lost and that was all that mattered. Today he failed to prove himself worthy as a ShadowClan warrior. But thought failed to sink in. Brokenpaw was the _perfect _cat. He was one of the best, if not _the _best, fighting cat. If he was so skillful, why had he failed so miserably? The dark tabby mentally struggled. He reached within the depths of his mind to find an answer, but to no avail.

Disheartened, he called out to Dawnstar. But the grey and white she cat gave no response. Nor did she appear in front of his eyes like she normally would.

Dawnstar had abandoned Brokenpaw. She gave up on him.

Brokenpaw almost let out a whimper. The silvery warrior had felt closer than a sister to him, like a second skin. But now she was gone and Brokenpaw felt strangely empty.

_Why? Why me? _

The apprentice sighed. Now was not the time to dawdle in the past. Now was the time to become a warrior.

_I must prove myself. I must. Then Raggedstar will notice me for what I am. Maybe Dawnstar will come back if she sees that I'm a capable warrior. _

Slowly and carefully, Brokenpaw padded out of the medicine den. The earth felt good on the bottoms of his paws, almost like they were born in the earth. He relished at the scent of the damp, ShadowClan air. It was a warm welcome after the time in the stuffy, herb tainted den. But Brokenpaw barely made it out of the entrance when a grey and white cat nearly smashed into him.

"Brokenpaw! You're awake! You aren't supposed to be awake until tomorrow, let along up and walking!" The grey cat sniffled. Brokenpaw repulsed from him slightly as the medicine cat apprentice prodded his wounds and joint with his paws and rearranged the cob web bandages.

"I'm fine Runningpaw. I've been fine since I made it back to camp." Brokenpaw said flatly. Runningpaw's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you? I maybe still an apprentice, but I know what I'm doing. You were collapsed at the camp entrance with enough cuts and bites to make a fox jealous. Yellowfang and I were surprised you even made it to camp."

Brokenpaw's eyes widened at the thought. How did he get her? Was he carried? Did Yellowfang carry him? Runningpaw continued his fussing.

"Yellowfang said you should stay in the camp for a quarter moon." Runningpaw mewed. Brokenpaw almost fell backwards in shock.

"A quarter moon?! But I need to be out training!" Brokenpaw almost yowled. Several cats around camp turned towards the scene. A few elders snickered at the tabby apprentice. But Brokenpaw ignored all of them. They weren't important. Runningpaw visibly flinched at Brokenpaw's outburst. The tabby tom didn't relent. His eyes blazed with furry. How dare another cat decide his future for him! At this rate, Brokenpaw thought he would be an apprentice forever. Runningpaw nearly whimpered.

"Being a warrior can't be that important, can it?"

Brokenpaw stopped dead for a moment. His dark amber gaze hardened like ice.

"It means everything to me!" He yowled.

The world around Brokenpaw seemed to dissipate. He and Runningpaw were the only beings that resided in the universe. No one else in the world existed. Runningpaw had _killed _his pride and he would have to pay for it. The grey and white cat sniffled and braced himself. Brokenpaw lifted up a paw, unsheathed his claws and swung his foreleg in a powerful swipe! But suddenly, pain latched itself in his shoulder, paralyzing him. The tabby tom let out a cry and withdrew his paw. Runningpaw tentatively looked back at his friend.

"Go back, Brokenpaw," Runningpaw growled, "go back or I tell Raggedstar."

Brokenpaw was ultimately surprised by Runningpaw's aggression. For as long as they had known each other, Runningpaw was gentler, passive cat of the two. Brokenpaw was the assertive, bold half.

Reluctantly, Brokenpaw backed into the medicine den. Runningpaw followed suit and sat next to Brokenpaw's nest, beckoning with his tail at the moss. Brokenpaw obeyed and sat down. Runningpaw turned and retrieved various herbs from the divots in the den walls. Then, the grey and white tom chewed them into a poultice and applied them to Brokenpaw's wounds and topped them with cob webs.

Brokenpaw ignored the dull sting that arrived with the medicine. Runningpaw was as gentle as ever, but even the small gesture seemed to take a stab at his pride.

"I can take care of myself, you know." Brokenpaw meowed. Runningpaw ignore him and continued applying the herb juice. Once he finished, Runningpaw padded out of the den. Before leaving completely, Runningpaw stopped at the den entrance.

"I only care because you're my friend." He said. But before Brokenpaw could form a response, the grey and white apprentice disappeared into the now strange environment that was ShadowClan.


	20. Author's Note Future Preview

**AUTHORS'S NOTE AND FUTURE CHAPTER PREVIEW**

**It's currently December 22, 2013 at around 12:23 a.m. Eastern Standard time for the United States.**

**I don't want to be an a**hole about this to all my readers and reviewers, but this needs to be addressed. **

**It's been longer than a month, I know. I can keep track of the time and date you know. I think it's time to tell you guys what's really going on in my life and why I take so long to write anything that I post on . It's not that I don't care. It's not that I forgot about my stories. It's my life. **

**Number 1 : School. In about 2 years (less considering the current date,) I go off to college. That's right, I will be leaving home for the outside world in less than two years. To impress the college of my choice I need to study hard, get good grades, do extracurricular activities, score good on standardized tests and other stuff to get a scholarship. Also, since I'm in all honors and AP classes, homework is what takes up a majority of my free time after school and even on weekends. **

**Number 2: Swimming. I have been a competitive swimmer for 4 years now. It's a huge part of my life and it will remain so for a while. Practices for it are almost every day and competitions/races are almost every week. Homework gets tough when you constantly have sports practices. **

**NUMBER 3: Depression. This is the biggest reason. Most of my days, I wake up with THE PAIN OF WANTING TO DIE EVERY DAY. For the most part, I feel horrible about myself. There are tons of reasons for this that I will not list, but you can get the picture. Anyone who has had depression or known someone with it will understand the struggle. Depression hurts. That's one thing in the commercials they don't lie about. I've tried to hide it a lot but it comes out subconsciously sometimes. For those of you who read History Rewritten: Brokenstar, I think you will understand what I mean. Have any of you noticed how dark it is? How violent the characters get? And most of all have you analyzed Thunderstorm? I show how I feel within my writing. It's tough getting through the day holding in all the "demons." Writing used to be a form of release from that. Another reason I haven't written in a while is because I don't want my stories to get too dark and violent, especially if I have younger readers. (On a side note, what I write is waaaayyyy more kosher that what I read. In other words, don't go poking around in my fav'd stories.) **

**Number 4: The other "normal" stuff in my life requires my attention. **

**DO NOT BEG ME FOR MORE FREQUENT UPDATES. I HATE IT SO MUCH WHEN PEOPLE DO THIS. I WON'T NAME ANY NAMES BECAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER WHO DOES IT AND WHO DOESN'T. If anything, begging me makes my situation worse mentally and emotionally. The more you guys ask for updates the less likely I'll be posting them. PERIOD. **

**Now, to avoid getting yelled at by the moderators, I have posted some story content. I'm pretty sure not all of you have read this yet and I'm sorry for everyone who has read it already. This is a future chapter for Dawnstar's Legacy. Feedback is appreciated, as always because this chapter could change.**

**Recommended song of the day: Savin' Me by Nickelback **

**(I prefer the nightcore version.)**

** 1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dovekit gaped at the huge surroundings in front of her. At two moons old, the she kit was let out of the nursery and into RiverClan's territory for the first time. The grass, the bushes, the streams, everything seemed bigger and more beautiful seen with her own eyes. It even was better than when her mother told stories about patrols. Insects buzzed around Dovekit's ears as she took her first steps into the wilderness. The long grass and reeds felt rough, but cool to her tiny paws and the early sun shone warmly on her pale grey fur. Now she could patrol the territory and help the clan for real, just like she dreamed of! This time, Wolfkit wouldn't try to hold her back with her weird liking for the Warrior Code, Silverkit wouldn't try to follow her everywhere she went and Branchkit wouldn't show off his "battle skills" to steal their mother's attention. Today was going to be the most exciting day of her young life!

At first she couldn't believe a warrior let her explore. Normally kits weren't allowed out of the camp until they were apprenticed, but the warrior had told her she was a special exception. Dovekit's mind whispered a warning to her when she slipped away from the comforts of the nursery.

_Your mother said that good warriors don't get in trouble. _

_Shut up! Mother will be proud of me when I come back with her favorite fish. Then she'll have to notice me more than stupid Branchkit. I'll be a better warrior than he is any day!_

_At least Daddy notices me._

Dovekit let go of her guilt and raced through the bushes, following her ears' lead towards the gurgling, bubbling sounds of running water. After all, why should she be afraid? The warrior said he wouldn't tell the clan or her mother that she was out in the territory. Plus, the warrior told Dovekit that he'd teacher how to catch a catfish for her mother. Determination pumped through the kit's small body as her paws hit the sandy earth by the river. Memories flashed through her mind when the sense of familiarity approached. Memories and stories… Her mother had been to this river before! This was the very river that Dovekit's mother had fished for her first time at. Dovekit recognized the claw shaped curve of the water flow and flat, sandy banks that lined the rocks.

_I'm going to be just like her and catch a fish here for my first time too! _

The pale grey kit hopped from the sandy shoal to a rock that jutted over the gently flowing water. Her reflection beamed off the surface, striking the kit's emerald green eyes.

_Mother said I had Daddy's eyes; she said that I'd be strong like him someday._

_When she sees me later I'll be the best warrior ever! _

The kit sat patiently over the water, waiting for fish to swim under the swirling waves. Dovekit tried to remember the techniques her mother's apprentice had taught her just the day prior.

_What did Pebblepaw say the first thing to when hunting was? _

_Oh yeah! It was to make sure you aren't leaning over too far. _

Heeding Pebblepaw's advice, Dovekit shrunk back onto the rock. Her shadow barely touched the edge of the pointed stone. Satisfied with her position, the little grey kit scanned over the river for fish, but only found small shining pebbles resting in the water. Dovekit waited a bit longer, the breeze faintly tingling her fur. But quickly the kit grew frustrated and leapt off the rock with a soft thud when she hit the sandy banks.

Then, Dovekit remembered the warrior. She could still see his dark, amber eyes shining in the low light of the rapidly growing evening. She remembered how large he was; the tom easily towered over her head. Then she remembered why she listened to him in the first place. Dovekit had admired the warrior's fighting and hunting prowess and had strived to be like him: powerful in battle and a skillful hunter. The warrior had even promised to train her so that her mother would notice her over her brothers and sister. The tom cat had whispered into her ears that night: "You're better than them, I know you are. Your mother will look at differently when I'm done with you."

Dovekit felt pride well up in her chest when she remembered the warrior's praise. The warrior would teach her how to be a good warrior and server her clan. He'd teach her how to hunt and fight and Dovekit's mother would surely turn a blind eye to her siblings. But Dovekit's dream faded when she still saw not fish arrive.

_What did you expect? The fish won't come to you. That's why the warriors have to hunt. _

The pale kit decided to approach the water instead. Her paws numbed when the icy waves lapped at her paws. Her pads protested, numbing her legs when she took steps.

_No! I'm going to be a warrior today! _

Suddenly, a wave crashed over Dovekit's head! The water pulled and tugged her away from the shore and loose rocks buffeted the little kit's body. Struggling, Dovekit clung to the smooth stones that lined the floor of the river and pulled. The water tugged back, weighing down her already sodden pelt. With one more heave of effort, Dovekit managed to drag herself back onto the sandy river bank. The grey she kit spat out water.

_I'll never be a warrior at this rate! _

But the thought was cut off suddenly when a large, ginger and grey paw nudged her flank. The warrior had arrived to help her! Dovekit looked up at the tom with admiration. The warrior stared back at her with a glint in his eyes, but Dovekit didn't notice.

"You'll train me, right?" Dovekit squeaked at the tom. The warrior nodded.

"Of course. I saw you in the river. You were doing well for a first time." The warrior said warmly. Dovekit puffed out her chest.

"But you have to be _in _the water to catch a catfish."

Dovekit's ears dropped. After her first attempt at hunting, she wasn't so sure she wanted to try again.

"But I-…" Dovekit protested, but the warrior quickly cut her off.

"You want to be a warrior, don't you? You want to impress your mother?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then get in the water again." The warrior's mew held a trace of a growl, but Dovekit obeyed. She padded over sand and pebble into the water again. She stopped when the water reached the tops of her forelegs. Dovekit looked back to see the ginger and grey warrior behind her, the water barely covering his paws. He nodded to the kit.

"I'll be right behind you." He promised.

Dovekit stepped further. Now the water seeped into her belly fur. Off in the distance, she could see a school of catfish swimming around under the water. Excited, Dovekit squeaked over to the warrior.

"I see some! I see so-!" Dovekit's excited squeals were masked by the water as something big and heavy shoved her under the water! Terrified, the little kit fought back at her attacker and tried to rake her tiny claws into the attacker's fur. But a paw pinned down her forelegs, paralyzing her. Desperately, Dovekit opened her eyes. In the midst of swirling waves she could see her attacker's face. With horror she realized the thing that attacked her and who currently drowning her was the warrior! Dovekit could see the triumph written on his silvery grey and ginger face and in his dark eyes. A bitter sense of betrayal seeped into her mind as Dovekit heard the warrior's last words to her.

"Catch a catfish you fool!" The warrior let out an audible snicker and sunk his claws into Dovekit's skin. Unable to let out a cry of pain, Dovekit squirmed. But her efforts were futile. The grey kit was only met with another swipe of the claws.

Soon, the remaining air the kit held in her lungs was released and Dovekit's world transformed into a sea of blackness.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Timberclaw padded into the forested area that surrounded RiverClan's camp. He decided to start off the morning with a solo hunt. Often hunting cleared his mind and provided him with prey to bring back to Dawnflight, who remained in the nursery with his kits. Timberclaw knew she would be hungry with four kits to take care of. He smiled to himself at the thought of his new family of only two moons.

The brown tabby slipped past the trees and approached the banks of the river. He relished the cold, wet feeling of the sandy soil under his paws. The river was a place of pleasant memories for the tom. He remembered the countless times he took Dawnflight to river to train or hunt when he was just a mentor and she was just an apprentice. The river was also the spot he asked her to be his mate; the spot where she accepted.

Timberclaw sighed audibly to himself and moved on. Memories would have to wait. Now he had a large family to feed and he didn't want to keep Dawnflight waiting for him. The tabby crept up to the edge of the water. His were movements smooth and careful so that his shadow or body shape wouldn't alert nearby fish. Then, as quick as a snake, he lashed out his claws into the water! Timberclaw hooked his paw when he felt his claws connect with the scaly flesh of a fish. Then, he lifted his foreleg into the air, causing the fish to land on the sandy shore dead. Satisfied with his day's first kill, Timberclaw scooped sand over the fish and waited for another to appear. Within moments of the first, another fish swam near the banks. The tabby tom dispatched the prey as fast as before and buried it with the other fish. But the warrior stopped when he noticed a wet wad of something drifting towards him in the stream.

Often times the gently rushing water swept debris from territory to territory. When Timberclaw patrolled or hunted by this side of the river sometimes he noticed stones or branches caught in the currents. But today he saw something different. It looked like a hairball that cats coughed up when they groomed themselves or shed too much.

_Funny, all the warriors I know wouldn't put a hairball into the river. _

Curious, Timberclaw stepped into the water. He wadded strongly into the small waves and hooked a claw onto the hairball. The fur flexed beneath his paw and floated towards the tom. This didn't surprise him. But what did surprise the warrior was the sheer size of the hairball. A cat can only cough up so much at once.

Gingerly, Timberclaw grabbed the hairball with his teeth. His paws continued to churn the water as he made his way back to the shore. When he arrived, Timberclaw dropped the hairball to the ground. The wet bundle made a small plopping sound when it hit the pebbles.

_Something isn't right here. _

With a flick of the paw, Timberclaw smoothed some of the fur over. Oddly, a long strand stuck out like a tail and clung to his paw. Annoyed, the tom smacked it away. But the longer he stared at the hairball the more familiar it became. Timberclaw almost hissed in annoyance.

_What is this? _

The tabby warrior examined the fur closer. This time he flipped it over onto its other side. Much to Timberclaw's surprise, two more hair strands popped up like a pair of ears. They were a pair of ears. Dread started to fill Timberclaw's heart like a waterfall. Frantically, he scooped fur around, next revealing whiskers, a nose, paws…

The next part revealed to Timberclaw's emerald eyes nearly made him yowl with grief.

A kit's body was drowned in the river! With the scent of RiverClan! Pushing more of the kit's fur around, Timberclaw found claw marks scoring the flanks and chest of the kit. Someone had _deliberately _drowned the kit.

The tom growled at the thought. Whoever did this to an innocent kit was breaking the Warrior Code as well as committing one of the vilest crimes. Now that he had kits of his own, Timberclaw found that he had a soft side for young cats. Timberclaw swore the cat that drowned a RiverClan kit would pay dearly.

The tabby sighed and picked up the kit's body and took it over to a dry patch of dirt. The kit would have to have an honorable burial and vigil. The least he could do now was groom the poor kit's fur and take it back to camp. Timberclaw slumped down into the dirt with a quiet fwoomp. Once again, he turned the kit's body over flat and began to groom it. But after the first lick, the tabby tom stopped dead and almost flung the kit's body away from him in horror!

This kit wasn't just any RiverClan kit, not that he didn't care about them, but _his _kit! His and Dawnflight's. Sitting at chilled and lifeless was the body of his beloved Dovekit! Dovekit, his favorite daughter; Dovekit, one of the proudest joys in Timberclaw's life; Dovekit, a sign of his love for Dawnflight. All the love he poured into his daughter drained instantly with the river, flowing away in vain.

An odd coldness seeped its way into Timberclaw's heart, making him shiver violently. The brown warrior blinked his emerald eyes; they stung. Breathes were caught in Timberclaw's throat, momentarily choking him. He coughed and sputtered back sobs that threatened to emerge when he pushed his nose into his daughter's dead pelt. The pain of her death spread quicker and more potently than Timberclaw imagined.

And for the first time in what seemed like nine lifetimes, the warrior cried. Tears blinded his vision as he sped through the forest. The tabby wanted to do anything to escape the pain of losing Dovekit. Timberclaw tripped over stones and bushes, too numb to feel the pain in his paws. Then, a large rock seemed to appear out of thin air. Timberclaw's paws slipped over its surface and failed to get a claw hold. Within seconds the tom was face down on the grassy ground with the air in his lung diminished. No longer able to hold back the sobs and cries of pain, Timberclaw let out a yowl of anger and grief. Then, he stood up to back track and retrieve Dovekit's body. But, a voice made his muscles freeze.

"Did you find her yet, Timberclaw?"

The brown tabby swerved around to see a ginger and grey shape standing a few mouse lengths away. Timberclaw blinked in an attempt to clear his vision. A snarl ripped through his throat when he discovered who the shade belonged to. Without warning, Timberclaw launched himself at the grey and ginger cat! The brown tom easily pinned down the other cat under his claws.

"You! You did this to her!" Timberclaw hissed in his victim's face. But the grey cat only smirked.

"It took you this long to realize it?"

With another hiss, Timberclaw raked his claws down the ginger cat's belly. But, the cat showed no signs of registering the pain. Timberclaw only saw a growing grin on the cat's grey and ginger dappled face.

"Wait till the clan hears about this. Wait till _my sister _hears about this!" The grey cat laughed. But Timberclaw only sliced at the tom harder.

"I always knew you were unpredictable, Thunderstorm." Timberclaw growled between pummels. This time Thunderstorm growled back at him.

"Unpredictable? Unpredictable! I'm more than just unpredictable, Timberclaw. I'm powerful! I'm the best warrior the clans have ever seen!"

Thunderstorm kicked his opponent's belly. Timberclaw gagged and staggered away from the grey tom. With a hard glare, Timberclaw rushed forward to hit Thunderstorm again, but was met with air when the ginger and grey tom sidestepped. The brown tabby hit the forest floor, but quickly stood back up to his paws. Thunderstorm remained stationary, unwilling to attack Timberclaw. He fell backwards when the tabby slammed into him a second time. The grey tom felt his lips curl into a smile as he willingly let Timberclaw cut his pelt and let his scars show.

Timberclaw let out an annoyed hiss when Thunderstorm squirmed out of his grasp again. The ginger and grey warrior had slipped under his paws and ran through the bushes. Timberclaw uttered another growl of frustration before he padded backwards to fetch Dovekit's body.

With great care, Timberclaw lifted up his dead daughter's body. Then slowly he began his journey home. He dreaded his clan's reaction; what Thunderstorm was going to tell his clan and Dawnflight. But most of all, the tabby dreaded his mate's pain when she'd see her daughter dead. The thought made his fur spike with unease.

The tabby warrior reluctantly walked home. Time was moving fast and the clan would get worried if he didn't return soon. With a final leap over a small stream, Timberclaw made it back into central RiverClan territory just in time to find his mate and Thunderstorm in the thick of a battle.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Dawnflight yawned and opened her eyes to the weak morning sun. The silvery grey she cat had awoke to find half of her mossy nest in RiverClan's nursery empty due to her mate's absence. The queen didn't mind, however. Timberclaw normally awoke earlier than her to have some hunting time for himself. And most days he'd bring back a piece of fresh kill for Dawnflight and their kits. But today Timberclaw seemed to be dawdling and Dawnflight felt anxious without him, especially with four kits to care for. For four more moons she'd need her mate's support more than ever.

The silvery grey she cat tried to quash the rising worry that grew in her mind.

_I'm sure he'll be back soon. He's always back before sunhigh. _

Dawnflight decided to look for Timberclaw, unable to relinquish the worry that hung over her head like a storm cloud. Before she stepped out of the nursery, Dawnflight left her kits in the care of another queen. The grey warrior was grateful for the relief. She didn't want to worry about her mate and all of her kits at the same time. With one last loving gaze at her little ones, Dawnflight left the nursery and headed out into RiverClan's territory.

The first few steps out of camp were uneventful, but Dawnflight found herself enjoying the fresh air and smells that she'd left behind for her two moons of motherhood. Then suddenly, the thrills of being a warrior came rushing back to her. The sense of adventure and the determination to serve her clan sped up her paws as she hopped over streams and ditches. The silvery warrior let her paws guide her across the territory like she had in the past for countless patrols. Remembering her training, Dawnflight stopped and sniffed the air for any scents of Timberclaw. Much to her disappointment, the breeze carried nothing but the cool air of the lake and trees. Moving on, Dawnflight instinctively padded towards the river, hoping for the chill that it brought her fur. The queen's paws sunk into the sandy earth when she walked along the banks. Small waves lapped at her feet when she stopped to smell a popular fishing spot down by the lower edge. Paw prints littered the pebbly shore by the water's edge and sand was kicked up in some places. Dawnflight didn't seem surprised to find her mate's scent among the countless others. This particular stream was one of Timberclaw's favorite places to fish. Dawnflight assumed he stopped to catch a fish and that he dragged his catch onto the sand.

_Nothing out of the ordinary here, I suppose. _

The grey queen followed Timberclaw's scent out of the river banks. It seemed like his paws steps went forward and then back again. Perhaps Timberclaw had to back track for multiple pieces of prey. Dawnflight didn't feel her mind expressing worry, not yet. She'd save worrying for the time when she had real proof of her mate's disappearance.

A rustle in the nearby bushes caught the queen's eye suddenly. She whipped her head around and cocked her white tipped ears at the noise. She held her breath when the greenery revealed her brother. Dawnflight felt her ears tip backwards instinctively when he padded forward with a smug smirk on his face. Dawnflight held back the urge to let out a cry in her brother's company.

"What is it now, Thunderstorm?" Dawnflight asked flatly. The big ginger and grey tom cocked his head innocently.

"_Dear sister," _Thunderstorm started with a smooth purr, "I only came to talk to you for once."

Dawnflight softened slightly, but then bristled. Her brother had been nothing but hateful since they had been kits in the nursery together. The silvery she cat didn't want anything else to do with her brother. He'd been cruel to her and did not deserve her kindness.

"About what?" Dawnflight asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Thunderstorm showed no emotion on his face.

"Did you notice Dovekit missing when you woke up?"

The question made Dawnflight think. She hadn't noticed one of her kits missing. When she awoke she thought all of them were in her nest beside her. She only ever noticed Timberclaw's absence. Thunderstorm smiled at her again.

"Of course you didn't. You don't notice her anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Dawnflight."

Thunderstorm's hard, amber gaze locked into Dawnflight's. The she cat froze. Then, Thunderstorm spoke again.

"I happen to know where she is and what happened to her."

Dawnflight lifted her brows in surprise. Surely her brother couldn't know about her kit. He never showed much interest in them anyway. Reluctantly, Dawnflight decided to listen to Thunderstorm.

"Alright. Tell me then." Dawnflight almost hissed. Thunderstorm smirked again.

"When I left this morning," Thunderstorm began. Dawnflight noticed he didn't tell her what he left for.

"I noticed Timberclaw leaving at about the same time."

"Go on." Dawnflight mewed.

"And with him, I saw Dovekit."

Dawnflight didn't change her expression. Her mate had taken their kits out of camp multiple times. She wasn't surprised. Without another word, the she cat let her brother ramble on.

"Then I saw him take her to the river. Timberclaw _made _her get into the water, Dawnflight. Made her." Thunderstorm said with emphasis. Dawnflight was mildly surprised this time. Timberclaw had shown nothing but affection towards Dovekit. He even _favored _her over their other kits. Dawnflight let out an indignant huff.

"But that's not all," Thunderstorm meowed, "your mate pushed her underwater and drowned her!"

With the last word, Dawnflight felt herself audibly growl. Thunderstorm only grinned in response, his dark, amber eyes narrowing. Dawnflight hooked her claws into the ground to keep herself from pouncing on the grey and ginger tom.

"Timberclaw never loved you, Dawnflight. He always hated you-!"

Thunderstorm didn't finish his sentence. Dawnflight, unable to contain her rage, threw herself at Thunderstorm! The tom's body hit the sandy ground with a loud thud! Dawnflight found her claws raking hard against her brother's pelt. The queen relished in the feeling of fur being ripped from her brother's skin. But grey and ginger warrior didn't fight back. He only hissed in defiance.

"Timberclaw would never do that! He always loved me!" Dawnflight spat at Thunderstorm's face. Thunderstorm flinched, but Dawnflight didn't relent. The grey she cat bit at his neck and chest. Blood welled up from the tom's wounds. Still, the ginger and grey warrior revealed no signs of resistance. Dawnflight continued to pummel and slash at her brother; she didn't seem to hear his cries of pain.

"You- you wouldn't know if he didn't love you at all! You've always been loved. You've never known the pain I've had all my life!" Timberclaw nearly yowled. Then, he forced his back paws upward and leapt off of his sister's belly. Dawnflight staggered back with a gag, but didn't falter. The silvery queen just stared coldly at Thunderstorm. Hurt flashed briefly in between the eyes of the two cats. Dawnflight cringed.

"I gave you a chance. I gave you a chance to forget about my wrongs. I wanted to have a happy life with you!" Dawnflight mewed, tears starting to form in her dark, amber eyes. Thunderstorm only bristled.

"How could I forget what you did to me for my whole life?!" Thunderstorm snarled at her, but his feet stood firmly planted in the ground.

"You took everything from me!" Thunderstorm leapt at his sister who hissed as she felt claws scrape across her muzzle and eyes. Dawnflight yowled when Thunderstorm sliced at her unprotected, left eye. Eyelids twitching, Dawnflight retaliated. She caught Thunderstorm's paw in her jaws and clamped her fangs down. Blood leaked into the she cat's mouth and she heard a pained hiss from her brother. Then, Dawnflight pulled her head back, flinging Thunderstorm with her. The grey and ginger warrior yowled and fell to the ground head first. Dawnflight noticed Thunderstorm's temporary weak spot and lunged at the tom. Thunderstorm struggled to rise from the ground but fell once more when Dawnflight slammed her body into him. Dawnflight's paw aimed straight for Thunderstorm's neck and met no resistance. Unsheathing her claws, the silvery queen slashed and clawed her brother's throat, slowly ripping away skin and fur. Thunderstorm hissed and thrashed beneath her. Soon he began to gain the upper hand. Thunderstorm pushed with all of his strength upwards and over, hoping to free himself of his sister's grip. But Dawnflight clung hard to Thunderstorm. The more he pushed and thrashed the tighter and more frequently she sliced at his flanks. But the tom's strength proved successful and with one final push he sent Dawnflight crashing into sandy river bank.

Dawnflight shook herself and looked up at her brother. He carried a grim smile that seemed to grow the longer she stared. Thunderstorm's eyes betrayed no pain, but a half crazed glint that almost made her shudder. The grey and ginger tom licked the blood off of his claws and widened his grin.

"Soon I'll taste more of your sweet blood, my dear sister." Thunderstorm half growled half hissed at his sister. Much to Dawnflight's horror, the grey tom bit down on her neck and lifted her into the air. Dawnflight struggled, but failed to free herself from Thunderstorm's grasp. The grey and ginger warrior, with Dawnflight between his jaws, slammed her into the hard earth. Dawnflight yowled in pain. But a sudden relief appeared when Thunderstorm dropped her and staggered backwards. Dawnflight looked up to see a brown tabby slashing at Thunderstorm's muzzle, then his shoulders. Timberclaw had come to Dawnflight's rescue!

Thunderstorm's eyes blazed at his new opponent.

"Stay out of this!" He snarled. Timberclaw, ignoring him, advanced on the grey tom, aiming for a powerful bite to Thunderstorm's flanks. But Thunderstorm swatted him aside with a powerful swipe and then rushed at Dawnflight again.

Grabbing his sister, Thunderstorm dragged her to the water's edge and forced her into the current. But Dawnflight held on. She clawed her brother's flanks and bit into his neck along the wound she previously scored. As she fell into the water, Dawnflight dragged her brother with her with a semi triumphant yowl.

Timberclaw rushed at the pair of cats, hoping to catch Dawnflight before she hit the water, but was too late. The two cats had already tumbled into the streaming river. Neither of them bobbed their heads up.

Frantically, Timberclaw scanned the water. But not sign of either of the cats appeared. Without thinking, the tabby tom launched himself into the water with splash! His powerful limbs churned the water, keeping him afloat. Still no trace of Dawnflight or Thunderstorm. Then, holding his breath, Timberclaw plunged under the currents. His vision gave way to the dark waves as he sank deeper and deeper in the once familiar river.


	21. Chapter 19

**Whew! Finally right? I actually got around updating my more popular story. It's been a while since I so much as thought about writing. If you read my previous author's note, you know about my mental stability and how it's not so good. Depression kills the mood to write and its motivations. But I'm currently seeking help and am trying to get better. However, that doesn't mean there will be more frequent updates. The most often you'll see will be the usual "once a month" posting of a chapter of one of my two active stories or a oneshot within their universes. **

**I still have plans to do a History Rewritten: Swiftpaw. It just won't be coming soon unless something drastically changes. If someone else wants to adopt that idea, you have my permission. (PM me about it first. First come, first serve.) But first you must contact **_**Walking in moonlight**_** about it because it was their suggestion to do it first. Also, since it was his/her idea, he/she gets an OC to guide the rewritten cat like Dawnstar is in this story. **

**If you want to keep the History Rewritten sagas alive by doing your own, just be sure it has these things: an OC "guide cat" or OC that wants to change history, a canon character that died or had something tragic happen to them, a logical way to reset the timelines and some credit to me. Also, try not to skew the canon too much. Obviously, something like killing off Firestar is a huge no-no. **

**As always, constructive criticism, reviews and such are always welcome. Thank you to all my readers. You all have supported me so much through this ride. **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

"StarClan honors your courage and strength as I welcome you as full warrior of ShadowClan."

"Brokentail! Brokentail!" ShadowClan chanted. The newly christened Brokentail closed his eyes briefly, savoring the prideful cheers of his clanmates. The dark tabby couldn't have been happier! The pride he felt in his heart felt like pure bliss; it felt like he was flying across Silverpelt in the sweet, night air.

Four moons had passed since Brokentail had returned from his raid on ThunderClan. Four long moons of rigorous training with Raggedstar had passed and Brokentail's dream had finally come true. He had finally caught up to his "littermates" who became warriors two moons before him. What also satisfied Brokentail was that he was ahead of Runningpaw. The poor grey and white medicine cat still had yet to receive his full name. Brokenpaw secretly relished in the fact that he had accomplished something _before _his friend. The pride burned comfortably in his chest when he thought of Runningpaw.

But as the rest of the clan dissipated, Clawpaw, now Clawface; Darkpaw, now Darkfur and Dawnpaw, now Dawncloud approached Brokentail with pleased purrs. For once in his short life, Brokentail felt happy with himself.

_I made this happen. Me. I achieved greatness at last. _

"Congratulations, Brokentail!" Darkfur mewed with a smile. The black warrior brushed his fur against his "brother's" flank. Dawncloud licked Brokentail's ear and mewed her congratulations. Clawface nearly yowled in excitement.

"This is awesome! You get to hunt and patrol with us now! Plus, Lizardstripe can't watch us anymore because we're all warriors!"

Brokentail couldn't help but purr at his "littermate's" antics. Soon, the dark tabby found himself rushing into the warriors den with his brothers and sister to make his new nest. Clawface skidded to a halt, pushing over empty nests and bracken. Brokentail laughed when Clawface turned to him. The tabby warrior was then met with a clump of moss to his face! Clawface let out a mock growl and flung more moss at his "littermate."

"Hey! Two can play at that game!" Brokentail said, flinging a ball of bracken and crumpled feathers at his brother. Behind him, Darkfur and Dawncloud laughed with them and ducked as mossy projectiles flew their way.

"It took me all day yesterday to collect that for him, Clawface," Dawncloud chided, "don't make me have to make you go out and find some more."

Clawface lightly swiped his paw at his sister and Dawncloud playfully swiped back. Soon the whole den was a ruckus of moss and rolling warriors. Much to the cat's surprise however, it was Brokentail who stopped the melee.

"Stop it guys," he chuckled," I just wanted to make my nest." Pawing together pieces of strew moss and feathers, Brokentail began to construct a nest. Darkfur and Clawface hastily pushed together piles of bracken. Dawncloud tossed the ruined moss out of the den.

"We'll clean up here, Brokentail. Clawface and I will make your nest for you tonight, right Clawface?" Dawncloud meowed. Clawface only rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He said. Brokentail felt his whiskers twitch and then headed out. Raggedstar might want him for a patrol. Seeking his father, Brokentail ambled aimlessly around the camp. Various cats congratulated him on becoming a warrior at last. Brokentail smiled at them and nodded politely. The bright feeling of pride resurged under his pelt. In response, Brokentail held his muzzle high and padded around the camp as if to say "look at me; I'm the greatest warrior on all of ShadowClan!"

But his renewed feeling was short lived. Bounding out of the medicine den was Yellowfang with a leaf wrap of herbs in her jaws. She shot out of the barriers that surrounded the camp and fled into ShadowClan's marshy territory. A few mud clods from the medicine cat's haste splattered on Brokentail's pelt, causing him to retch in disgust. He hated how Yellowfang had blatantly disregarded him on _his _day. But Brokenpaw could only hiss vainly at the rustling ferns where Yellowfang once stood. For now, she was gone.

Shortly after Yellowfang left, Runningpaw sprinted out of the camp with cobwebs and more leaf wraps in his mouth. Noticing the grey and white cat, Brokentail sidestepped right into Runningpaw's path. Alarmed by the sudden intrusion, Runningpaw tripped and slammed into Brokentail! But the tabby was unhurt. His training had carved his muscles and gave him strength whereas Runningpaw received little warrior training and crumpled into the ground. When he stood back up on his paws, Runningpaw cursed and glared up at Brokenpaw. The grey and white apprentice's orange gaze revealed rage and impatience but Brokentail didn't seem to notice it.

"Get out of my way, Brokentail. There's an emergency by the Thunderpath! I need to get out there!" Runningpaw almost yowled. But Brokentail didn't budge.

"Yellowfang's with whoever's out there. She might not need your help." Brokentail said flatly. Runningpaw narrowed his eyes and shoved Brokentail in the shoulder. Taken aback by the smaller cat's aggression, Brokentail relented slightly. Taking the opportunity, Runningpaw pushed passed Brokentail and escaped to the marshes. Brokentail growled under his breath. He hated how a weaker cat just pushed him out of the way and blatantly disregarded his pride. Rage filled Brokentail's chest and he burst out of the camp behind the trail of the two medicine cats.

The dark tabby rushed past pine trees and flung pine cones away with his massive paws. When he cocked his ears forward, he could hear yowls and hisses. Brokentail quickly changed directions. It sounded like a battle in the distance! Excitement coursed through Brokentail's heart as the growls in the distance grew louder and louder. The pine trees and marsh plants began to thin as the tabby pounded over the grass. Brokentail breathed in sharply and launched himself forward! The thunderpath was in sight and so were a tangled mess of warriors.

_ThunderClan! What are they doing over the border! _

Brokentail leapt into the fray ahead of him. He latched himself onto the nearest enemy warrior and raked his claws down his spine. The ThunderClan cat screeched in pain and struggled. But Brokentail's paws held the warrior under. Brokentail then bit into the ThunderClan cat's back and shoulders. With a smirk, Brokentail finally released the warrior after he felt the jostling grow weaker and weaker. The tabby tom gave a victorious yowl after his enemy streaked across the thunderpath in defeat. Soon, another warrior stepped in front of him. A black she cat hissed and swiped at his muzzle. Brokentail growled and retaliated with a fierce blow to her forelegs. The she cat fell to the ground. Brokentail leapt on her and easily picked her up by the scruff. Then, he hurled her across the land and onto the thunderpath. Around him, ThunderClan warriors raced across the deadly path of smooth stone yowling "retreat!" But Brokentail took no notice to them. Instead, he picked up another cat's scruff, an apprentice's, and threw him onto the Thunderpath as well. Dazed, the two cats on the thunderpath stood still, unaware of the danger aiming straight at them.

Brokentail lurched forward onto the smooth, stone lined path. Fury raged within him as he bounded closer to the two enemy cats. Horrified, the apprentice scrambled onto his paws and tried to escape, but Brokentail hooked his claws into his pelt and dragged him closer. The apprentice kicked out at Brokentail but to no avail. The dark tabby just slashed at him. But suddenly Brokentail was knocked away from his victim. The black she cat had slammed into his side and sent him reeling across the thunderpath. Brokentail growled as the she cat and the apprentice struggle to escape. The dark tabby warrior could faintly hear voices calling his name.

"Brokentail!"

"Brokentail come back!"

"Stop! You've won already!"

The sound of a roar droned out the ShadowClan warriors' meows. A hot wind blew behind Brokentail, ruffling his fur. The apprentice squealed in fear as lights and a barrage of more roaring and wind accompanied a cat's worst fear. A monster rushed onwards toward the three cats. Nearly yowling in horror, Brokentail shoved the two ThunderClan cats behind him. Then, he felt claws in his fur and teeth in his scruff as his face met the rough grass of ShadowClan's territory. Frustrated, the dark tabby looked up and glared at the face above him. Yellowfang hissed in his face and shoved him into the rough grass around the thunderpath.

"What have you done?!" she yowled. Brokentail just growled in response.

"I defended our territory! What more could you ask for?"

"You nearly killed a 6 moon old apprentice and sent a warrior to her death!"

Brokentail set his gaze onto the thunderpath. Overtop of the pristine, grey stone lay a pool of blood and bits and pieces of what looked like crow food. He looked closer and his eyes revealed the brutally mauled body of cat with innards spilling out and blood pouring out of the middle. Disgusted, Brokentail spat.

"I didn't do that, a monster did. Besides she stepped into the monster's path. It's her own fault she died."

Yellowfang hissed in Brokentail's face again.

"Don't you get it! Leopardfoot is dead! You pushed her in front of a monster and killed her! What will her clan think of us now?!"

With her last word, Yellowfang left Brokentail alone. The rest of ShadowClan's battle patrol had evacuated the area moment prior, leaving the dark warrior by himself in the deserted clearing. Brokentail desperately wanted to catch up to Yellowfang and scream his guilt away at her. But his pride clued his paws to the ground. Utterly defeated, the warrior let his anger and frustration smolder inside him. With a metaphorical paw, he smothered the flames of anger and guilt away until it was nothing but ashes. Once the feeling was destroyed, Brokentail felt an almost pleasurable emotion arise. Then, he padded slowly back towards ShadowClan's camp. On his way, he could feel a light breeze tickle the fur of his flank. Brokentail whipped his head back and forth, searching to see if he was ambushed by more ThunderClan warriors. But all he saw was empty air and a light, fishy scent accompanied with it.

Almost immediately, however, a grey cloud of mist swirled before his eyes. Under the whirls of wind, a shape started to develop. Soon, the shape took form and transformed into the clear form of a cat. Brokentail hissed at the cat, but stopped when he realized who the familiar shape belonged to.


	22. Chapter 20 teaser

**TEASER! EVENTUALLY THE WHOLE CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED!**

**Time for an update to everyone's favorite story of mine. Seriously, I know you guys like this one the best. I apologize for not putting in as much effort into this one. Since this is AU, it's tough thinking of ideas for it. Also, I haven't touched this story since March. March people, March. That's quite a long time. But you need to remember the things I said already in regards to why I don't update very often. I can honestly say I don't know when the next update for any of my stories will happen after this one. **

**Thanks once again to everyone who fav'd , followed and reviewed. That also goes to my loyal readers with or without an account here on FF. Without you all, none of my stories would have been possible. **

**One last thing: if you like the anime/manga Fairy Tail and have played or heard of the game Kid Icarus, go check out the only crossover of those two on this site. It's being written by a friend of mine named SharkSoul. **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Brokentail swatted his wide paws at the swirl of mist in annoyance. He scowled and almost hissed at it.

"Go away." He commanded. But the mist cloud clung to him like a burr. After wrapping around his face, Brokentail clawed at the mist. Much to his satisfaction, the mist fell away from him and materialized onto the forest floor. Slowly and gracefully, the mist gained the shape and opacity of a cat. Brokentail wasn't entirely surprised. He wondered when she would finally show up. The mist transformed itself into Dawnstar's form. Her dark amber eyes blazed at him. Hard. Hard enough that Brokentail thought his own eyes might catch fire with hers. But the dark tabby quickly squashed the feeling. A StarClan cat couldn't hurt _him._ He was stronger than her anyway.

"What do you want now?" Brokentail demanded the grey she cat in front of him. Dawnstar visibly twitched her lips a little, showing off her fangs.

"I suppose I can't stop you now can I," Dawnstar started with a small, cynical chuckle, "_it is your life_ after all." But before Brokentail could say anything in response, Dawnstar's form began to fade and dissolve into a swirl of mist. In a vain attempt to harm the grey cat, Brokentail lashed out at her and tried to hook his claws into her fur. But the StarClan warrior's fur slipped through his claws like the mist it was composed of. Growling to himself and silently cursing his guardian, Brokentail just stood there in the eerie silence of midday.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown up in my life none of this would have happened. I might have been happy." Brokentail yowled to seemingly no one. Much to his surprise, a response came.

"How would you know that?" Dawnstar finally mewed before dissolving completely. Brokentail, defeated and frustrated, turned away and left.


End file.
